The summoning
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: This is a story about what happens when you summon a variety of you favourite anime characters hope you enjoy!
The Summoning

It is a seemingly normal ordinary day.

However, it is not as Me and my best friend Elysia are plotting to summon their favourite anime characters and bring them to life to cause chaos and panic.

We are going to summon one that is not all that evil just to see how it would turn out. We gather the anime grimoire (spell book) and the necessary ingredients to summon the chosen being.

We choose to summon Italy and Germany (to keep Italy from doing anything stupid) from hetalia first.

We gather things from Italy such as pasta, a bit of pumice from Pompeii, an Italian flag and parmesan cheese and fine wine. From Germany some snitzel, some beer, a German flag and some bratwursts.

We carry over the things to a large stone and marble cauldron and throw them in one after the other making sure to name the country it was from.

The spell went like this 'Flare up and burn it down

from corner to corner with that hellfire

don't leave a single trace

burn down even their souls

Flare up and burn it down

answer my calling right now

burn down those fools with

a crimson flame'.

'flare up and burn it down

from corner to corner with that hellfire

don't leave a single trace

burn down even their souls

(Look...!

For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power!

I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!)

Flare up and burn it down

answer my calling right now

burn down those fools with

a crimson flame'

There is a loud bang and fizz from the cauldron and the colours of the Italian flag flashed red green and white and a small voice say.

'Where am I!' sounding lot like Italy

Then another crash and the yellow black and red of the German flag lights up the room. Another voice sounds out deeper and grumpier than the first.

'Shut up your idiot' a voice which was unmistakably Germany.

'OH dear' Squeaks Elysia

'We maybe should have summoned someone else to start with' I concur

'Also we might need help to summon more people' Elysia says

At that moment Italy interjects.

'Who are those lovely ladies especially that one' Italy says while pointing at Elysia.

Elysia blushes and explains who they we are and where they are and how Italy and Germany have gotten there.

'so you summoned us from our home to meet us, I'm impressed not many humans could do that 'Germany says in awe

'you want England and Norway' Italy says dreamily

'What does he mean we need England and Norway' I Question

'Also Germany why is Italy looking at me like that' Asks Elysia

'Laurens question first. England and Norway both have magic and know you have pulled us through it will be easy to pull them through as well to help out. Also Elysia in answer to your question I think Italy has taken a liking to you 'Germany casually informs us

'Oh my Gods that's so funny, Italy likes you' I Giggle

'It's not' Squeaks Elysia

'If you ladies are quite finished we can call them through though since we are on opposing sides not sure if they will actually come 'Germany says

'ENGLAND, NORWAY' Everyone yells at the same time

Another couple of flashes of light and two new arrivals stand in the dim light. A tall man with blond hair and a green suit which was England and a smaller dark haired figure bundled up in layers of cloths.

England doesn't seem to be fazed nor does Norway.

'I AM guessing you need our magic powers for something' England states

'Um yes we do, Summoning the rest of your friends and some others into existence is their plan' Says Italy

'Italy you say something smart' Germany looked stunned.

'well ill help these young ladies 'Norway speaking for the first time since his arrival

'you'll help' Squeak I

'Yes of course' England Happily

'Ok here's the list then' Elysia still hiding behind Germany

The list in question contained some very dangers people such as Lucy from Elfin lied, All of the axis and allies. As well as grell and the reapers. Sebastian Michalles and the rest of the black butler crew. The cast of durarra especially celity the dulahan (this was highlighted in red pen). Howel and Sophie from howls moving castle, Ash and the legendary and mega Pokémon and the guys from k (so we can finally marry yata and fushimi).

'Are you sure about this lauren, Elysia' Asks Germany and England together

'Yep I want to have a drinking match with grell the reaper' Grins I

'I like your spirit Lauren your crazy but I like you' England says

The spell to summon them all goes like this I summon you all to this palace, to not bring disgrace upon the young ones who want to give you, life and meet you. Come forth and join us here to meet the new friends we cherish and hold dear.

A few moments pass and nothing happened and then we hear CHARGE'. Then an awful lot of anime characters appear in front of our very eyes.

A lot of very dazed and confused people staring at us. While me, Germany, England and Norway try to calm the panicked masses Italy heads off with Elysia determined to make friends with here and in all of the chaos it they go unnoticed by everyone.

'EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK' I squeal with delight

'I take it your happy young madam' Came a voice as smooth as silk to here left (Sebastian)

'Sebastian is that really you?!' I gasp

'yes and ceil as well' Sebastian replies smoothly

'Yes I am, hang on where on earth has Elysia gone to' I say looking startled

'I'll look for her if you wish and it is aright with my young master' Sebastian drawls

'Yes fine' Ceil replies in flat monotone voice

'Thank you' I squeak

'if I could not do this then I wouldn't be one hell of a butler' Sebastian says while drifting off to the shasows with ceil.

With that the pair of them have set off to find my lost best friend, were ever she is. At that moment two young men come barrelling towards me. I recognize them as yata and fushimi and are running towards me with a purpose. I hoped this is to not kill me.

When they stop in front of me instead they give me a huge hug and say thank you.

'what is I do, ?' I question

'You enabled us to be real and to well get married 'yata explains

'so thanks' Fushimi finishes

With that they go off to tell everyone the good news and leaving me with a wedding to plan.

I wish Elysia was here to see and hear this but still no news from Sebastian and ceil. So I figure

maybe set out myself and try and find her. That's when a tap on the shoulder causes me to jump I turn around and come face to face with Sebastian once more with Elysia and Italy in tow.

'I found your friend, my young lady with this creature' Sebastian smoothly explains

'wanted to make friends' Cries Italy

'I'm ok, Italy and me are now friends and knows it was wrong to kidnap me' Elysia says

'I'm glad you ok' I say sighing

'know my young lady, my young master has pointed out to me that you seem to like me is this true' Sebastian interjects

'yes it is' I say blushing

'well then my young lady, would you like to meet my other friends' Sebastian asks

'yes I would and Elysia yata and fushimi want you to be the priest their wedding. I finish

Elysia then screams with happiness her one true paring was finally coming to life.

'I think Sebastian we will come and meet the others once I have calmed her down' I trying to calm Elysia down

'As you wish my young lady 'Sebastian says melting into the shasows

Elysia know having calmed down turns to me and looks at me like I have gone more insane than usual, then she looks at the spot were Sebastian has been standing and then back to me.

'Since when have you has a demon for a boyfriend 'Pries Elysia

'since just after you got kidnaped by your new BFF Italy' I say grinning

'You have a demon boyfriend isn't he going to eat your soul?' she asks

'ceil made him promise not to plus Sebastian himself say … DUCK!' I yell

'He say you don't have a duck' she puzzles

'NO DUCK' I shriek pulling her to the ground

A large table has just flown through the air it would have crushed us if we hasn't dived to the floor. We crane our necks to see where it came from. It then dawns on me that it has most likely been thrown by none other than shizuo in pursuit of izya.

'SHIZUO!' I thunder

'yea what' Says shizuo shrugging

'You'll have me to deal with' Sebastian eloquently says

Shizuo then notices the charming demon and looks as though he would rather not take him on by himself.

'Are you alright' says a voice to our left

The voice turns out to be none other than grell Sutcliff the insane reaper with a thing for my new demon boyfriend Sebastian.

'yea we are fine just a bit shaken up' Elysia her voice shaky

'Ah well I have something or rather someone's that might make you feel better' a new voice which sounds sharp and clipped(Munakta)

Elysia turns round and sees the leader of sceptre four Reshi Munakta and standing next to him is a tall thin man with spiky red hair which is mikoto who was meant to be dead, killed by Munakta.

Though she doesn't want to bring it up Elysia thinks she probably should figure out how he was here if he was well dead.

'No offence since you are one of the best anime characters ever aren't you dead?!' Elysia looks startled

'well when your weird magic brought everyone here it for some reason brought me back to life, would have to ask whoever cast the spell to why I'm alive and not dead' Mikoto smoothly replies

'I believe that would be that drunk young man over there signing dancing queen' says izya who has just arrived to join the conversation

'oh dear, that's England. That's my cousin' say a heavily acctend voice which turns out to be none other than America

'You should stop him' I GROAN

True to what izya has says England is dancing on the table having along with grell and shizuo raided the alcohol then they then gotten absolutely drunk and for some reason have started singing Abba songs.

I start to giggle as it is sort of funny but stop when Sebastian looks at me like I have completely lost my mind. I assure him I am fine but being a demon he really isn't get the humour or why Abba songs where so funny.

I recover as America pulls England of the table and drags him away to go sleep off the after effects of the alcohol while Sebastian and will go to deal with grell. Izya just looks disappointed as even he knows it wasn't fair to beat up a drunk person even if that drunk person was shizu-chan.

Just then yata also fushimi appear out of seemly nowhere and see that Elysia has been found as promised which would mean they can ask their request in person rather than just having me to pass the message on to her.

Across the room a large scuffle was going on between the drunk and non-drunk people and we are doing our damdest to ignore it.

'You must be Elysia' Yata notes

'we have something to ask you we want you to be the priest at our wedding' Fushimi explains

Elysia dose a funny half bow type thing and blushes which is unheard of for her to do.

'I would be an honour to oversee and marry you to its like my lifelong dream that you would get 'married' She gushes

'So that's sorted then, we have Italy and England as bride's maids. the flower girl is Prussia he wanted to be it, the Paige boy is neko that's what she wanted to do' yata begins

'then mikoto is yata's best man and Munakta is my chief brides made, and shizuo and lauren are making the cake. Most importantly I'm wearing a dress' Fushimi finishes

On the other side of the room as they have been eves dropping izya is roping Prussia into a plan to get Shizuo to love him.

'Right so what's the plan and I'm awesome' Prussia using his catch phrase

'We by that I mean you for me poison Shizu-Chan, then I swoop in and save him' Izya smirks

'Good plan my new evil comrade but how are we poising him' Prussia looks rather confounded

'His drink at the wedding of course' Izya Points out

'Ok I'll get right on it the 'Prussia already running off to figure his plan

Back on the other side of the room grell has one request to have a drinking contest before the wedding and he wants both me and Elysia to take part.

'No thanks grell but I will be Laurens groupie' Elysia Says

'Sure grell and I think we should get shizuo in on this as well if celity and shinra say its ok' I beam

'Just make sure your fit for the wedding later' Came shinras reply

'awesome let's go' I say already running towards where the drinks were set up

On a large table an odd array of sprits is set out in front of place cards with each of our names on.

'we may have to get some more alcohol before the wedding' Elysia suggests

'I will go and find France he has access to loads of wine' America says

'you two go and do that while I get my drinking sprit on' I giggle

'That's a really bad pun Lauren 'Shizuo groans

Prussia saw what they we are up to then realizes this is the perfect opportunity to poison Shizuo as no one would notice. The poison was slow acting so it would be a while for it to take affect it might not even take effect until the wedding begun then it would make Izya look like a real hero.

While they we begin to drink Prussia takes the opportunity then pours the poison into shizuo's glass un the pretext of that he was refilling his glass. After this Prussia disappears back into the large crowed.

Meanwhile I am totalling winning and destroying the completion figuratively not literally that is.

'ANDDDDDDDDDD the winner is Lauren' Calls a voice which sort of sounds like America

'Me won, awesome' my speech slurred from the drink

'My young lady may I suggest a nap, my young lady' Sebastian suggests

'I am fine' I announce

'Then if you're ok you might want to start on the cake 'Elysia chimes

'There's cake, oh yea mean making a wedding cake'Yea sure I'll get right on that I chuckle

'Maybe we should just order one' Sighs fushimi

'Don't worry I got everything' comes England's reply

'me and England went shopping' croons France

'France leave England alone' I Say suddenly more alert

Elysia and Mikoto pull France away from the traumatised England who looked like he wants to go hide somewhere a long, long way away from France.

Poor England is always being flirted with by France.

'Ekkkk' Comes a delighted squeal from fushimi

'my dress I love it' he continues

'Calm down, take deep breaths' Instructs Munakta

Then a thunderous groan sounds around the room. Shizuo was on the ground kind of having a seizure. Everyone including myself sort of just stares at him for a few moments as if we are not quite entirely sure what was happing.

Izayah who was handily close by is witnessing what was happing to the know writhing shizuo. It was time for him to step in and save his true love, prove and to also prove that he is not just a maniac like every one say he was.

'Maybe we should put him out of his misery' Suggests Grell brandishing his chainsaw scythe

'Grell 'Sebastian warns

'Maybe we should give him the kiss of life, he is cute' suggests France

'or you could let me save him' Chortles Izayah flanked by his new BFF Prussia

'should not trust' I mumble half asleep taking a quick nap on the apparently comfrey ground

'MY YOUNG LADY' Sebastian shouts to rouse me from my sleep

'I have her' England mutters moving me out of the way

'Right time to work my magic' Izayah says

'since when have you has magic 'Elysia asks from next to Mikoto

'ok maybe this universal antidote' Izayah sighs

'No asking where it came from. And I'm awesome' Declares Prussia

A sudden pause while Izayah fiddles with a vial and unscrews it. He then types the vial into shizuo's mouth a dark red substance that sort of looks like blood. Maybe his plan is to turn shizuo into a vampire.

I take this moment to wake up properly and then I thought I should probably mention it might be blood that shizuo was being given as we don't need a vampire around.

'Is that blood' I yell

'shush you'll wake the' Will never get, to the end of that sentence

'Blood were' Comes a growl in a voice which sounded like Sebastian?

My mind is going through but Sebastian's right next to me and he's a demon who dines on souls not blood as I turn around a tall thin man with long black hair is standing next to Sebastian who must be the vampire…

'Lauren meet Jiro' Announces Mimiko (who has popped out of nowhere)

'Me as well' a tiny voice squeak

'Yes sorry Kitatro' Mimi chuckles

'There is no blood' Izaya snaps

Will are all occupied by the new arrivals as shizuo has stopped moving also stopped breathing. I has a feeling Izya has maybe no defiantly caused Shizuo's death.

'Sebastian come over here' I whisper

'Yes my young lady' Sebastian's voice low

'I need you to locate and bring Prussia aka Mr I'm awesome here please' I say

'Yes I will I will take Cecil with me, it should shorten our search time with two demons on his tail' Sebastian replies

With Sebastian and Ceil dispatched. shizuo takes that moment to stir. He looks a bit like he has just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

A few feet away a growl sounds. Sebastian has already found Prussia. Sebastian was right with two demons chasing him even Prussia could not make himself disappear.

'England get your but over here' I whisper

'What do you need' England says

'I need you help me get up and walk across to Sebastian, I appear to be a bit drunk still' I Tell him

'Righto' England says half lifting, half helping me to walk

After what seems like for ever. Though it is only a few steps in reality we get to Sebastian and Elysia.

'Prussia, talk to us' Elysia coxes

'I think I may leave this interrogation to you Elysia' I Whimper as the floor seemed to tilt.

It was a very good thing we has a demon on hand to coach me before I crash to the floor in very unlady like manner. Sebastian gently leans me against the wall then stands protectively as my guard. While I regret the amount of alcohol I has consumed, even grell the reaper seems to be affected and slides down and sits next to me on the floor.

'right Prussia, you're not in trouble, well not a lot of trouble if you tell me the truth' Began Elysia

'Izya made me do it' Blurts out Prussia who looked unusually un awesome

'Well that was easier than I thought' States America

Izya who was still close by with shizuo, is now thinking maybe he should run and hide but that is not really his style. Nor was admitting what he'd doing and why he has doing it either. By the time he came to the conclusion that he would tell us why he was surrounded by a very odd assembly.

'ok I got Prussia to poison him' Izya says with a shrug

'Why is you poison him' Snaps Jiro

'Because I love him' Izya mumbles

'You what him' Elysia asks

'love him' Izya says a bit louder

'You know I'm sat right here, your moron' Shizuo says a bit dazed still

'Prussia go do something anything' I say a bit more alert

'I'll be watching you like a hawk though' England Tells him

'so you poisoned me, so that you could save me and tell me you loved me' Shizuo asks

'Yea' Was all Izya can say

'Well I love you to, you're an idiot' Says Shizuo pushing himself up of the ground

'My weddings first 'Fushimi shouts

'we know fushmi and its my wedding as well' replies yata

'Well maybe we should get on with it' Elysia concurs

'Guys where is lauren' Ceil interjects

They find me curled up fast asleep next to Sebastian. Who in the confusion has picked me up, then found me nice quite corner for me to have that nap I has been promised.

'My young lady' Sebastian says gently

'I am awake; what is I miss I say waking with a start

'Almost my wedding' Fushmi tells me

'I give up' Moans Yata

I take fushmi, along with England, Italy and Munakta plus neko the cat person who is apparently the page boy to get ready. Yata goes off to get ready as well he takes mikoto and Prussia the flower girl with him also Elysia the priest. Sebastian and grell are setting up the tables while we get ready. Shizuo and izya are hugging each other so they were just left to be alone with each other. Though the sight is slightly odd.

Finally, before I leave to get ready I set Mimiko and Jiro to hand out the wedding invitations to everyone.

Upstairs in my bedroom has been turned into a dressing room as we has nowhere else for fushmi to get ready.

I come back from the bathroom already in my dress which is dark blue with silver stars on the hem. Munakta, Italy and England are also in their dresses which match mine. Neko is in a blue suit with a white shirt and a bow tie and she was looking really cute but that's what neko does she always looks cute.

We are helping fushimi into his dress when we first noticed something wrong.

'fushimi why is you supposedly white dress, actually blue' I asked

'OH NO 'shrieked England

'what is you do England' Barked Munakta

'I think one of the bottles of blue wkd may have leaked on to his dress' England say cowering away from Munakta

'I'll fix this, England go down stair and get some more wkd blue' I say

'Ok' England say quickly going

Next door in Elyisa's room I was not sure what was going on.

On the other side of the wall they were having their own problems Yata was ready in his black suit and crimson red shirt. Elysia wearing a smart black suit to show that she was the person officiating the ceremony. Mikoto in his white suit with a grey shirt looking the part as Yata's best ma. Prussia wouldn't get into his blue star's dress. In the end they gave him a cookie and stuffed him in the dress. They were ready and the four of them began to make their way down stairs.

Back in my room. I was fixing Fushmi's dress with wkd which is not the most conventional thing to dye a wedding dress with.

'what do you think 'I asked

'I. it's awesome' Fushimi gushed

'good thing the dress has a lining, meow' say neko

'Right let's get going or they will think we has died or something' Munakta say

We slowly the six of us began down the stairs. As we approached we heard the wedding march playing. As we passed the organ we saw Howl playing it next to him stood Sophie. We passed ash and the Pokémon in the aisle and I thought charazard was crying.

We manged to finally get to the front of the room we were using as a church. Prussia was still skipping happily behind us throwing flowers though he stopped when we is.

Yata with Mikoto by his side was already there a hug smile on his face when he saw fushmi'

'right' Elysia began

'Do you Yata of the homra clan take Fushimi of the sceptre four to be you lawful wedded husband' asked Elysia

'I do 'Yata replied

'And do you Fushimi of sceptre four take Yata of the homra clan to be your lawful wedded husband' Elysia asked

'I do' Replied Fushimi

'Know you may kiss the bride or groom' Elysia finished

Then yata kissed fushimi and everyone cheered. Charazard was definitely crying know which was quite disturbing.

'cake know' Inquired Italy

'not quite yet my strange friend' Say Lucy

'oh ok' Italy sounded sad

Then a thunderous crash emanated around the room. Who could it be who has just arrived and hasn't been summoned/invited. It was miewtwo looking very angry. He was holding a sign 'you are my hostages, where was my invite'

I look at Jiro. Giving him a you must have forgotten his invite look. Then Italy fainted the intrusion plus his duties as bridesmaid has been too much for him. Germany was shaking his friend trying to rouse him. which he achieved only for Italy to crawl behind him and cower.

'Sorry Mr mewtwo, that we forgot you' I apologised profusely

He grabbed another bit of card and a pen from the side. He wrote' I like you so I will let you also there's cake and I really like cake'

I apparently has just brokered a peace treaty with a legendary Pokémon which I think is rather epic.

'CAKE KNOW' called Italy from his shelter of Germany

'yes cake' laughed fushimi

We all enjoyed the cake which to celebrate the union of the two clans was purple as their respective colours where blue and red.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The way izya and shizuo were going it seemed to me and Elysia that we were about to have another wedding to plan. Hopefully not as eventful as this one turned out to be though.

Yata and fushimi has their first dance which was the sweetest thing I think that I has ever been able to witness apart from maybe that video of the baby panda sneezing.

Sebastian asked me to dance after yata and fushmi has their first dance and I looked at him like he was mad.

'I can't dance; I truly mean that' I say

'Not to worry Lauren, you have a demon leading you after all' Sebastian smiled

'You used my name, you always call me my young lady' I squeaked

'well then it's time that changed, just like you about to learn to dance' Sebastian replied smooth as silk

So I let Sebastian lead me to the dance floor. Where Elysia was already dancing with Mikoto! Seeing them together made me realise they should with each other.

England was drunk once more and singing hungry like the wolf with Grell and Howl. Sophie laughing.

'Sebastian, I need to ask you something.' I Say

'Yes Lauren' Sebastian responded

'is ceil tell you to love me' I asked

'No I fell in love with you by myself' Sebastian replied

His answer shocked me into silence a demon loved me and no one has told him to love me. My train of thought that I was going through was interrupted.

'lauren its Elysia 'Yelled Norway

'what happened' I asked

'she was going up the stair and tripped and fell down them' Russia told me

'is she dead' I asked

'no she is not but she is badly hurt' Jiro say

I turned to Jiro and whispered a question in his ear. His murmured reply gave me the confirmation I needed. My best friend may not like me for this but I could ask Sebastian for a favour if needed.

'Turn her over carefully' I told them

Mikoto carefully turned her over so that she was lying flat on her back.

'Right Jiro do your thing' I proclaimed

'what's he doing' questioned Howel who has wandered over with England

'turning her into a vampire' I say slowly

'A WHAT KNOW' exclaimed yata

'a vampire and it is doing 'Jiro say straitening up

'there is also something else, we should tell you' Ceil says shocking me

He looks right at me everyone knew what he and Sebastian where. What they are is what I know am.

'I may be a demon' I told the crowd

'how long have you been a demon 'asked Munakta

'since just before yata and Fushimi's wedding, but with shizuo's poisoning, the wedding and being held hostage I isn't find the time to tell you' I blurted out

'ok well I'm not human and people like shinra accepted me' Stated Ceilty

'thanks celity' Shinra say

'thanks from me as well' I say

Elysia took that moment to stir which would have been ok. If I hasn't just announced, I was a demon.

'Um what happened, my head kills' Elysia groaned

'You're a vampire' Announced Mimiko

'I will take care of you and take you under my wing 'explained Jiro

'I am a vampire awesome, I promise I will not kill any one of you' Elysia promised

'also I have a confession to make I'm know a demon, everyone else was told just before you woke up' I informed her

'You're a demon that's why you were acting so strangely before you were not drunk you were turning into a demon' Elysia Realized

'yep you got that right' I told everyone

So we have a new vampire and a demon to contend with as well.

'Well no one can say our wedding was boring dear' Yata told fushimi

'I suppose so' Fushimi sighed

'it's getting late I think we should all get some sleep, not sure if demons need to sleep' England say

Everyone apart from the demons, dulahan and vampires found somewhere to sleep. They would have to spend tomorrow getting used to their new senses and skills.

Once the others where snoozing softly. It was rather boring.

'Let's play scrabble or something' I suggested

'Sebastian will win he, always wins' Grumbled Ceil

'Can I play' Asked Grell in a very suggestive tone

'Of course you can Grell' Sebastian told him

'Maybe we should play in teams' suggested Elysia

'I will right up everyone's names and then we can pull them from my hat so it's fair' Jiro say

After a few moments he was doing. After this we pulled out names from the hat one by one.

'Right now one at a time we say the name of the person we got' Celity Guessed

'ladies first, Grell waring you know you are not a lady' Sebastian say pointedly

'Ok I got, Grell 'I squeaked

'yay me and you buddy for life' Grell yelled

'SHUSSH' the rest of us told him

'I got celity 'Elysia say

'A vampire and the dulahan cool team up' Ceilty agreed

'I got kitatro' Sebastian say

'You got me, yay' Squeaked Kitatro

'That means me and Jiro are together'

'we are totally screwed grell' I mumbled

'don't worry dear we will beat them all' Grell grinned

'I suggest team names' Elysia say

We all grabbed a pen and some paper. We began scribbling down our team names. ours I think is quite cool.

'right let's see what each other has come up with and be nice' I say

'will you are our judge so you tell us who's is best' Elysia say

'aright then' Say will checking his book

'Mine and Grells team name is team dark insanity' I informed them

'I like it' Will nodding

'mine and celity is team shikoto' Elysia say

'we all know why that is but still its ok' will intoned

'Kitatro you can say our' Smiled Sebastian

'Ok ours is team Demon' Kitatro giggled

'I take that after the name of his new friend' Will sighed

'Our team is team silver phantom' Jiro supplied

'It was tough but Lauren and Grell won' Will groaned

We began to play there is a lot of arguing and fighting. Before we knew the morning has arrived at some point we has gotten board of scrabble and played the game of life Elysia and celity won overall.

We has been so distracted we isn't realise that everyone else has woken up. Then we could smell something was cooking.

'Sebastian go stop them destroying the kitchen please' I say

'of course' Sebastian answered

'ceil quick question can demons eat' I asked

'well they can but it's not the same as when you were human though for me and you it is better as we were humans before Sebastian so he doesn't eat unless he needs to keep up appearances' ceil told me

'thanks for that ceil' I replied

'I do not like many people but I like you and you will be a very good person to have in the years to come 'Ceil finished

'Breakfast time' Yelled Italy

England and Howl looked like the probably felt after the amount they has drunk last I was amazed they could stand. America helped his cousin and Canada who I hasn't previously seen followed them with his polar bear. Howl assisted by Sophie went next. Our party of the supernatural followed.

Most people were already in the kitchen or in the case of the Pokémon outside in the garden. At the stove was the strangest combination of people I have ever seen. Sebastian making pancakes and waffles. Italy and Japan were making noodles; I suppose that's what they wanted. France was cooking bacon and sausages. Ash was making Pokémon food. Celity took over making drinks and handing out food to everyone.

As I was looking around it occurred to me that I think we sort of manged to fix everything. Which meant nothing should go wrong today.

'Lauren do you want anything to eat' asked celity and shinra together

'In the freezer there is a tub of honey comb ice cream could I have that please' I whispered

'sure, I'll go get it 'Shinra scurrying of to fulfil my request

'why do you want ice cream?' Celity asked

'something Ceil say to me about some demons can eat and some can't so I thought try something simple' I told celity

'Hay Lauren you should try this bacon' Called Elysia

'I'm going to try something simpler to see if I can still eat' I told her

'oh ok' She looked crestfallen

On the other side of the room yata and fushmi looked like they were giving Izya and Shizuo wedding tips. At that moment Shinra finally returned with the promised ice scream and as I was having a look for a spoon Sebastian appeared at my side with one.

'are you sure you want to try this' Ceil asked me

'well at least it won't kill me I'm already dead' I say

For some reason everyone was now looking at me as if watching a demon attempt to eat ice cream was one of the most interesting things they has ever seen.

I pulled of the lid of the tub and took out a huge spoonful of ice cream and ate it. I swear everyone held their breath.

'I'm fine' I mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream

Sebastian looked at me as if I was some kind of enigma.

'right let's clean up guys 'America ordered everyone

After the very strange breakfast. We all has things we needed or wanted to do. Ash asked me and Elysia to a choose a Pokémon which we accepted.

A few moments later however it appeared I has vanished.

'guys anyone seen lauren' England asked

'I believe that fox may be her' Sebastian say

'Why is she a fox?' Jiro asked

'all demons, ceil included though he doesn't need to, can change for normally into that of the house they serve 'Elysia casually informed us

'how is you know that?!' Mimiko asked

'I read about them' Elysia say

'Ok, right we may want to change her back though 'Shizuo pointed out

'I will deal with it' Sebastien sighed

'Lauren would you mind changing back into you proper form, as impressive as it is you have got the figured out early on you cannot do much as a fox' Sebastian Told me

I rather grudgingly changed back to my proper form Though that ability would come in handy if I needed to hide away somewhere or if I was feeling lazy.

'right Jiro is it safe for me to be in the sun' asked Elysia

'think your more like Kitatro so you should be fine' Jiro say smoothly

We that is me and Elysia went outside to go find Ash to choose our Pokémon.

'is it weird that he's only like 11 still' I Mumbled

'yea but be nice' Elysia shushing me

'hay guys 'Ash smiled

'I have ten Pokémon for you to choose from, it sounds weird but they offered' Ash say

True to his word ten very different Pokémon where lined up in front of them.

First was umbreon a mighty Pokémon with black fir and with yellow circles is his it. Bannete the ghost type who looked like a puppet. Gengar the dragon types strong and loyal. Seviper a slippery snake type. Rapidash the fire unicorn fast and stubborn. Rachui the lighting mouse and the evolved form of Pikachu. Dugtrio a digging type who was strange in looks and nature. Drifblim a balloon type who swayed in the wind and was od Pokémon in general. Larion the Pokémon of light who was kind. Finally, the mighty Dialga who was a dinosaur type and was also a legendary Pokémon.

'I choose Bannete' Elysia cried

'I choose umbreon 'I say

'good choices, aa dark and ghost type, it suits a demon and a vampire' Ash say

'you know your only 11 so stop judging us' I Say

'Let's go in I don't want to risk the sun any longer than needed, I am a vampire' Elysia pointed out

We went back inside our two new Pokémon safely in their poke balls. When we returned inside the room was dark and very quiet.

'Surprise' everyone yelled

'Lauren your demoning' Grell say happily

'I'm doing what, oh right I see what you mean' I muttered

'yes another unfortunate habit we have we do that when angry or shocked' ceil told me

'Elysia are you alight after your tip outside' Questioned Jiro

'yes I'm fine, is lauren eating more ice cream and why on earth is she a fox again' Gabbled Elysia

True to what Elysia was saying I was a fox once more a fox who was getting fed her weight in ice-cream.

Even Sebastian has given in.

'I think it may have gone wrong' Sebastian muttered thoughtfully

'what do you mean has gone wrong' Asked Elysia

'well it was the first time I have turned anyone into a demon myself' Sebastian finally admitted

'so what you're saying is that we have a slightly broken demon 'Izya chuckled

'behave izya I have to be seen with you' Chided Shizuo

'I don't say this about many other people but she's awesome' Prussia motioned

I thought that may be a good time to turn back. Making everyone jump.

'if we all are doing maybe we can start on Elyisa's vampire training' Jiro remarked

'Also some demon training for you as well' Sebastian Say

'was sort of my idea to let you turn her into a demon' Ceil sighed

'I'm fine as normal as any demon can be' I snapped

'the same goes for me being a normal vampire' Elysia concurred

Jiro and Sebastian shared a look which seemed to say nope your both wrong. It looks like they messed up in the respective transformations of me and Elysia. Apparently I was broken and Elysia was more like Kitatro. No idea what that means.

It seemed that we has to be trained to be like a vampire and a demon as we apparently is not manage to get the hang of it.

My train of thought was interrupted when Prussia came running through the room yelling and screaming.

'what happened Prussia calm down' Coxed America

'England has been stabbed by Shizuo 'Prussia explained

'WHAT, is shizuo ok' yelled izya who has been with us

'He's fine' Panted Prussia

'here have a tissue' Norway to the Cleary upset America

'Explain from the start as we walk Prussia' I say heading for the door

'they found some sword's and thought it would be a good idea to have a duel. Grell say he would referee. Then England got to close and Shizuo sort of stabbed him' Prussia Explained

'Lauren why where their sword's in your house' Asked America

'well I bought them a decoration for the wall at an auction as I like all thing medieval. I never thought anyone would actually use the things.' I Say guilt in my voice.

'Hang so you bought swords not to use but as a wall hanging' Munakta say horrified

With that we finally reached outside and the fallen England. The oddest thing was the army of surrounding Pokémon.

France of course has got their first and looking almost as upset as America.

'Grell get France away from my cousin know' America Ordered

Grell is as he was told.

'I will deal will you later' Will told him

Grell quickly pulled France away from the stricken England. Looking very upset and guilty.

America moved towards his cousin scooped him up. He was struggling though so Sebastian and Jiro went and gave him a hand to carry England back inside.

'some one find Shirna'I snapped

'Found him' Called Celity

'Who's' the patient' Shinra asked

'England' America say sadly

'Here I have some cookies for you to make you happy' Babbled Italy

'come on we will look after you' Say fushmi gently leading America away

'I don't mean to be rude by guys just in case stay a bit back as you are vampires' I say

'She has got a fair point' Jiro say moving back slightly

Shinra worked quickly and effectively and within a few moments he has sewed up England stab wound. He then gave him something to help him sleep.

'you really need to stop almost killing people you know' Shinra tutted

'stop it shinra 'celity say Crossley

'well I'm just saying they really need to be more careful that's all' Shinra say

'Maybe we should lock up anything potently dangerous' I agreed

'yes we want no more deaths or people having to be turned into vampires' Sebastian stated

At that moment America made his way back across the room to see England. He was accompanied by Yata and Fushmi. While Italy followed handing America as seemingly never ending supply of cookies.

'he's sleeping at the moment but stay with him for when he wakes up' Shinra told him

We wandered off to let America spend some time alone with England.

Know we has to speak to Grell and Shizuo about what happened. When we found them Grell was silent which was unusual for him. Izya was hugging Shizuo which to me was odd still as they has always been enemy's but that apparently has been a ruse to for Izya to be able to profess his love to Shizuo.

'What on earth possessed you to have a sword fight' Elysia enquired

'well we thought it would be fun' Grell finally speaking

'That was until I stab England and I promises to apologise to him when he eventually wakes up' Shizuo humbly (which is very unlike him)

'I suggested to him that it would be a good idea to apologise not just to England but America as well' Izya explained

'you two have got nicer since you profess your love to each other' I noted

'well yea it's nice to have someone else who understand me 'Shizuo say

'I am officially freaked out' Elysia say

At that moment America came across the room I prepared for a fight between him, Grell and Shizuo but he just stood there.

'England's fine and he say it's just as much his fault and yours about that sword fight' America told Shizuo

'I would like to apologise to you still though' Shizuo say

'I accept your apology' America say

'I do as well' England has snuck up on us supported by Yata and Fushmi

'Your actually heavier than you look' Squeaked fushmi

'don't drop him' Yelled America

Sebastian stepped forwards and swiftly took Fushmi's place. Fushmi looked shocked at how swiftly Sebastian has taken his place.

'I think I would like to sit down' Sighed England

'You do sort of look like your about to pass out' Germany say

With some difficulty they manoeuvred England to chair and America tucked a blanket carefully over him to make sure he wouldn't catch a cold. Italy handed England a cookie.

'thanks guys' England yawned promptly falling asleep

'Italy can I have a cookie please' I asked

'sure cookies for everyone' Stay screeched

'Shush' America hushed him

England turned and muttered in his sleep but stayed asleep.

'know if there are no more interruptions can we please just start on our training' Elysia asked

'Yes we can I have an idea about how to start your training the both of you 'Jiro smiled

'ah yes what we were talking about this morning' Sebastian replied

Me and Elysia looked at each other as we both knew that if Jiro and Sebastian has been discussing things we should be very afraid.

'mikoto could you please escort the young ladies outside for a moment please', actually take Canada with you as well' Jiro told the pair

'bring them back inside in five minutes please' Sebastian say

Mikoto and Canada took us out side.

'neko' Neko say

'there you are what have you been up to' I asked her

'playing with the Pokémon' Neko told me

Then she ran off once more to go play with ash and the Pokémon again.

'I have a feeling they are summoning someone we would rather not meet' I say

'I fear my best friend that you may be right' Elysia say gravely

'some one that me and Canada wouldn't get on with either if they sent us out with you' Mikoto pointed out

'Time to come in guys' America called

We went in, sat on the sofa was a very handsome man. He has a row of crooked scars along the top and bottom of his lips. He has black hair and dark green eyes that seemed to pierce the very deeps of the soul. Well I wouldn't work on me I have no soul being a demon. he held a long golden staff and war a cloak of dark green.

I suddenly realised who he was and why I thought I has seen him before.

'your Loki god of mischief' I Exclaimed

'well doing, are you Lauren or Elysia' Loki asked

He is a charming as the stories say.

'I am Lauren; I am the demon' I announced

'I like you, that means your friend must be Elysia' Loki gave her a crooked smile

'yes I am Elysia, of the sage blood line, a vampire' Elysia told him

'this was your plan' Canada say hiding behind Mikoto

'Yes I thought he may be able to help us not just with you two but in case we need stronger magic if we choose to return to our realm' Sebastian say

'we all approved the idea and everything that happened apart from me actually getting stabbed is part of your training' England Explained

'so your saying that apart for you getting stabbed was all a set up and we got tricked by a you guys' I say shocked

'yes it was' Munakta say gently (Though he was high fiving mikoto at the same time)

I began to somehow hyperventilate despite not actually needing to breathe any more.

'calm down Lauren just breathe' Elysia say patting me on the back

'I don't actually need to breathe but apparently I still can breathe is that normal for a demon' I squeaked

'yes it is you are going to be fine' ceil say.

'well this is stranger than asgard and Asgard is very messed up' say Loki giving his trade mark grin

'Also what am I actually doing here, as you haven't actually told me why you summoned me yet' Loki Queried

'well we thought that you could be of some use here helping to train these two, before they cause the end of the world' Jiro supplied

'oh you mean like them setting off ragnarock early, no that would not be good at all' Loki agreed

'I have an idea' Loki say thoughtfully

'what is that' Asked Mikoto

'nothing will deadly weapons, Loki' England say

'it's not like unless you have a stake readymade you can kill Elysia and it's not like Sebastian's going to let anything deadly near his beloved Lauren' Loki remarked

I glared at Sebastian like anyone else you feel the pressing need to tell anyone else about us.

'I thought it would be a good idea to tell him, before he got any ideas. He is the most charming god' Sebastian pointed out

'aww Sebastian really dose love you' Squealed Elysia

'IF you a finished with the love fest can we get on with business 'Snapped America

'I is not get stabbed for nothing you know' Remarked England

'Right we need a good soundtrack for all this training' I say

I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the speaker system and started up my rock songs mix tape. The first song was perfect it was Eye of the tiger by survivor.

'Really that's the playlist you're going with' Loki sighed

'fine I'll change it then' I sighed

Then walking on cars speeding car came one.

'Oh like this song, leave it' Loki say

So we left it at that.

'right if you would follow me to the garden' Munakta say

Except there was not a garden but a giant Pokémon battle arena. Know I knew why we has to choose Pokémon this morning.

'I think maybe you should Have another Pokémon each' Ash say

'lauren we thought Shaymin the legendary grass and nature type plus t looks like a hedgehog' Sebastian say

'Yes definitely' I say giving him a huge hug

He sighed and just let me hug him.

'we thought you would want Dialga the huge water and magic type, sort of looks like a dinosaur' Jiro told her

'awesome' Elysia replied

I finally stopped hugging Sebastian. Then it sank it who her legendary Pokémon was.

'I suggest you guys take a bit of time practising with your new Pokémon' Yata suggested

'both of the girls get TWO people to help them, I will be one of yours Elysia' Jiro Say

'I will be one of your Lauren' Sebastian told me

'I am not being one of the people you can pick as I'm referring' ash told us

'I would like mikoto' Elysia say

'sure, I'll be on your team' Mikoto high fiving her

'then if she's having a king then can I have Loki' I asked

'Of course I will be on your team Lauren' Loki grinned

'Lauren, my dear are you sure this is a good idea' Sebastian say glaring at Loki

'I will change people if it makes you happier' I told him

'It was partly my idea to summon him, I will keep an eye on him though' Sebastian Say

After this me and Elysia went down to opposite ends of the arena with our teams and Pokémon.

I realized I may end up losing as I has picked the strangest combination of Pokémon ever. A dark/moonlight type and a grass/nature type. They are polar opposites in type and looks.

I has a large fox type with long ears and large brown eyes. She has glittering yellow circles through her black fir. On the other hand, Shaymin was a small White hedgehog type with green moss dotted with pink flowers rather than having spines.

'I have the two prettiest Pokémon but that's not going to help me' I moaned

'no but don't forget that Shaymin is a legendary Pokémon who can transform her appearance between two forms' Sebastian pointed out

'which moves do they have 'Asked Loki

'Umbreon has feint attack, confuse ray, hidden sight, pursuit and tail whip. Which are more defence moves rather than offence. Shaymin has magical leaf, energy ball, seed flair and leech seed, which are defence attacks I suppose but they won't be much use against a dragon type Pokémon' I Explained

Down the other end of the field Elysia was having the same talk with her colleagues about what she should do.

'Right Bannete may be weak against Umbreon as that's a dark and Bannete is a ghost type so defence may be better than offence, Bannete has shasow sneak, shasow ball, night shase and will o whisp. Dialga since he's a dragon type has dragon claw, metal claw, dragon breath and his most powerful the roar of time.' Elysia explained

'so if you the legdary Pokémon to face off you will most likely win' Mikoto say

At that moment yata came running towards me and I saw fushmi running to Elysia.

'it is time' Yata made it sound like if I could have died I was about to die

I stood up took a deep breath dispatched Loki to get my phone as the song I was using as my theme tune was one there.

A few moments later Loki returned with my phone.

'Right that song their please Sebastian' I say

He took the phone and smiled when he saw the song.

Elysia stood facing me. I has never doing this and nor has she.

Then Elyisa's song 'time of dying' By three-days grace started playing. I knew she would choose something like this. I nodded to Sebastian and hit play then Like a prayer by Madonna started to play. It is my favourite song in the hold world.

'right it is a one on one battle one Pokémon at time, when one your Pokémon can no longer battle you may use your other Pokémon' Ash informed us

'right umbreon I choose you' I yelled

'Bannete I chose you' Cried Elysia

'Are you sure this was a good idea' England muttered

'umbreon use confuse ray' I CRIED

It hit poor Bannete right in what I took to be its face and it started to wander round like it was drunk.

'What is you do' Elysia enraged

When her Bannete has stopped wandering round in circles. She finally gave it a command

'Shasow ball' Elysia say

Umbreon neatly side stepped out of the way.

'good girl' I told Umbreon

'umbreon use pursuit' I told her

This meant no matter what Elysia commend her Pokémon to do Umbreon could follow it.

'I will finish you off, Umbreon tail whip' I commanded

Poor Bannete collapsed in a crumpled heap but so is Umbreon as she was so tired. This meant it was so far a draw.

We took a break and I knew that with dialga Elysia would be very powerful.

'you is very well' Loki say

'yes you is' Sebastian agreed

'you two are agreeing know' I say startled

'Yes it was in my best interest to not disagree with your boyfriend' Loki say

I turned away making a mental note to discuss the matter with them both later.

It was time for round two of the battle.

Shaymin looked tiny compared to the huge Dialga roared. Shaymin squeaked

'it's time to finish this' Elysia say

'WATCH OUT YOU DON'T BURN'I yelled back a her

'that is just insulting' I heard Jiro say

'use dragon claw' Elysia say

It was a direct hit on poor Shaymin. He curled up in a ball and went 'shay'. No idea what that means.

'Shaymin use magical leaf' I say

Shaymin jumped up and blasted a storm of leaves towards dialga who got a face full.

'Dialga use roar of time' Elysia say

The whole world to seem to stop.

Shaymin was unaffected for some reason.

'Shaymin use energy ball' I say board

Dialga seemed to absorb and threw it right back at Shaymin who then lay unmoving on the ground knocked out.

'Elysia wins' Jiro say

'One nil to Elysia' Yata say

'I will kill you' I say moodily

'You are not killing my husband' Fushmi snapped

'no killing any one' England told me

'let's get back inside, especially you England you look like your about to pass out' Shinra say

'I was stabbed this morning you know' England sighed wearily

'Yea could we stop bring that up I still feel guilty you know 'Shizuo added

We finally got back inside which know for some reason looked like a morgue crossed with an old fashioned medical hop an apothecary. Wondering what happened to our basement I then realised this was most likely another test.

'is this another test' I asked

'yes it is' Say an unfamiliar voice

It then clicked with me and Elysia at the same moment with whom that voice belonged to it couldn't be anyone else.

'Undertaker' We say together

'yes it is I' He cackled

'please say there are no dead bodies involved' Elysia asked

'you're a dead body your idiot you're a vampire' I say

'I'm still sort of alive' Elysia argued

'your test is to see if you can identify what's in these here jars, I'm kind of stupid and forgot to label them some are easy some are hard and some are poisons, so have fun' Undertaker giggled

'I will ace this challenge with my years of watching crime programs' I say

'I am totally screwed' Elysia moaned

'to make it fair you have ten jars each' Sebastian say

'You'll be fine 'Fushmi and yata say in unison

'Ready steady on your marks go' Shouted America

We began to study and figure out what was in each jar. I ate a bit out of one of the jars knowing if it was poison I most likely wouldn't die.

'how are you doing' Queried Elysia

'stop fraternising with the completion' Jiro say

I could not answer even if I wanted to as my mouth was full of what I believed to be gooseberry jam.

'that was awful' I say gagging

'times up' Called Germany

'right time to see what you have come up with' Sebastian Told us

'In my jars I has, 1 orange marmalade with peel, Gooseberry jam in number two, three was full of toothpaste peppermint if you need to know and I think it was Colgate, in four it was sunflower oil, five was hard but I think it was rat poison, six was fairy liquid apple scented but not apple flavoured, seven was molasses, eight was melted butter, nine was cement powder and finally ten was very tricky but I think it's full of vodka' I announced

Sebastian and Jiro conferred about my ideas and on how many I got right.

'your turn Elysia 'Jiro encouraged

'um one was metal shavings, two was hamma beads, three I'm not sure but I think its petrol, four is apple juice, five is tea leaves, six is custard I think, seven is jelly its strawberry, eight is slug pellets or powder, nine is apple laces and ten is blood' Elysia say

The judges including the undertaker himself to see who has one the jar challenge.

'Elysia do not drink that blood you don't know who's it is or where it's been' I hissed

'put the jar down' Jiro say apparently finished with judging

'please do as that's my blood' England told us

With that Elysia put the jar down and stepped away from it.

'right very nice of you to label the jars for me, I decree Lauren has won' undertaker giggled

'I won, yay' I say

'I also think this belongs to you' Say undertaker handing England the jar of blood

England looked like what am I meant to do give myself a blood transfusion.

'what the last challenge' I asked

'I will let Loki to explain it to you but in the mean time you deserve this' Sebastian say handing me a tub of ice cream

'thank you' I say happily

I found a seat and began to munch on my ice-cream Sebastian standing watch as normal as he really does not trust me to not start the end of the world or something.

'This is for you' Jiro say to Elysia

He handed her a bottle with what looked like blood but I can't judge as I live on a diet of souls and honeycomb ice cream.

She took a long drink and then handed the bottle back to Jiro as Loki made his entrance just then so I gave Sebastian my tub of ice cream determined to finish it off later.

'right time for a classic fight to the death' Loki say dramatically

'you know we can't die Loki, unless I was feeling super mean and staked her, I promise never to stake you Elysia' I Say

'she can't die unless I stab her with a reapers scythe which I promise not to do 'Elysia say

'you are so boring both of you, fine an allots fight to the death then, no killing' Loki say

'I'm not fighting her she's my best friend for ever literally' I told him

'also we say no more killing or almost killing' Munakta pointed out

'what about a nice friendly cooking contest then' Loki suggested

'that sounds ok' Izya say

'right France, Italy, Mimiko and Shizuo' can judges' England say

'right you have five minutes to figure out what you are going to cook, starting know' Munakta say

We both went for the fridge garbing random things out of it to try and cook something edible for them. not having much food left it was hard to think of what to make. In the end we ran out of time.

'time up' yata told us

'Elysia what are you making' Asked Fushmi

'I am making onion bajjis and vegetable samosas with a small mixed leaf salad, followed by a homemade curry made with chicken and chickpeas finished with a pistachio ice cream sundaes' Elysia Told us

'Lauren what about you' Asked Shinra

'I am making mushroom stuffed with cheddar cheese with bacon, followed by spaghetti bolognaise with homemade meatballs and homemade sauce finished with an alcohol infused trifle' I say

'interesting both of you' Mimiko encouraged

We got given a two-hour time period the longest any of the challenges has been so far.

I began on the blueberry vodka jelly as that needed time to set once that has been doing I made the cream and custard and put them in the fridge.

Elysia took the opposite approach to me and made her starter first frying and chopping vegetables once she has doing the preparation she put her samosas and bajjis in the oven to cook.

I made the meatballs next seasoning them with lots of herbs and spices including turmeric, oregano, basil and paprika. Sebastian smiled I guessed I was doing something right. Once that was doing I put a sauce of tomatoes and peppers together in a large pan and put the meatballs in the sauce to simmer. I then put the water pan to boil for the pasta.

Elysia by this time has made her salad and has it one plates. She was frying her sauce with the chicken and chick peas and has already finished her egg fried rice. Her ice cream I knew she would has doing by know which meant it would be in the freezer.

I grabbed my Portobello mushrooms and put them in the oven Elysia has taken her stuff out. Once they has been in for a few minutes I pulled them out and added the cheese and bacon and put them into brown.

'30 minutes left' Announced Jiro

I went to the fridge pulled out the trifle the jelly has set and added sponge cake infused with more vodka. Then fresh blueberries and raspberry's and finally the custard and cream and added chocolate shavings to the top.

Elysia was layering ice-cream with bits of cookies and cream and some fresh mango as, she finished by topping it off with ground pistachios. I plated up the meatballs and trifle. Grabbed the mushrooms out put them on some rocket and I was doing. Elysia finished just after me.

'time' Say France

I walked over and put my dishes on the table next to Elyisa's, then walked back to Sebastian.

They first tried Elyisa's Indian snack mix starter.

They were scoring each dish out of ten.

'6' France say

'I give it an 8'Italy say

'8' From me two Mimiko

'Sorry but 6' Shizuo say

My first dish is next.

'I give it a 7' France say

'An 8 from me' Italy

'A seven from me' Mimiko

'7 from me' Shizuo

The next dish was the main

'Wow this is brilliant nine' France say

'Lovely, 9' Italy squeaked

'sorry two spicy so a 7 from me' Mimiko say

'8 from me' shizuo say

My next dish was up.

'an eight from me' France sais

'nine from me' Italy say mouth full

'8 from me' Mimiko say

'7 from me' Shizuo say

'One dish left and its really close Lauren is only one point ahead' Yata Announced

The sundaes Elysia made where next up.

'so nice and light a 9' Franc say

'ten from me' Italy say

'9 from me as well' Mimiko

'9 from me as well' Shizuo

My last dish was also the final dish.

'8 from me' France say

'9 from me' Italy

'9 from me' Mimiko

'ten from me' Shizuo say surprising me

'you tied 'Loki say

'At least no one almost died 'Shinra pointed out

'Stop embarrassing me' celity told him

'what is those three really random things we has to do, have to do with our training' I asked

'they were you training, you see' England told us

'Team work in the Pokémon battle and communication skills also' Jiro pointed out

'what about the jars or where we just helping undertaker' Elysia asked

'no that was organisation skills and memory and recognition skills' Undertaker say

'oh that makes sense' I say thoughtfully

'what about the cooking thing or where you just hungry' Elysia questioned

'no that was preparation and time management skills and we were hungry' Admitted Izya

'oh that makes sense' me and Elysia say in unison

'so what is you need me for then' Demanded Loki

'we may need you to help England and Norway to send us home if we chose to go home plus we wanted you to help test them and you is help' Jiro say grudgingly

'Oh alright then, lauren is it ok if I have some of your trifle' Loki asked

'sure, or there are some jam tarts in the cupboard' I say

'Oh jam tarts I will have some of those' Loki smiled

'I learnt that from reading a book on the Norse gods he likes jam tarts' I told everyone

Loki now happy was left alone in the kitchen to eat as many jam tarts as an immortal god could or as many as we has in the house at least.

'England how you feeling' Asked Shizuo

'I'm alright, it's not the first time I have been stabbed' England say

Just then there was a loud bang and fizz coming from the cauldron that we sort has forgot to clean up over the last two or three days I sort have lost track a lot has happened so it was not the highest priority on the list.

'uh oh' I squeaked

'Lots of colours' Cried Italy

'SHUT UP YOU IDOT'yelled Germany

'Hopefully they don't want to kill us' Say Neko and Mimiko in unison

I looked at Sebastian.

'you and Jiro where the last one to use the cauldron and you summoned a god so have to hope it is not any more Norse gods as I cannot cope with Thor gate crashing right know' I told him

'I think you might like these guys Lauren' Elysia say

I turn around and to my utter amazement and delight North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and Jack from rise of the guardians stood in front of me.

I scream a most un demonly scream.

'Are you aright' Sebastian asked me with concern in his voice

'She is just excited' Ceil stated

'ceil where have you been' I asked distracted

'outside looking at those creatures called Pokémon' He say

'oh ok' I Say

'Are you alright' north asked me

'I am fine though being a demon I will be on the naughty list forever' I say

'maybe if you end up being a good demon I can make an exception for you' North say kindly

'I love your dress' Tooth say to Elysia

'thanks, I love your wings' Elysia replied

'you're a vampire' Jack say amazed

'Your fangs are showing' I told her

'Oh dear' Elysia quickly retracting her fangs

'I'm a demon and you are the immortal guardian of fun' I say to Jack

'touché, she got you their mate' Bunny laughed

'Just need to ask one thing are there any cookies' North asked

'here have a cookie' Italy told Him

'if you want cookies Italy is your guy' I laughed

Jack was looking at Sebastian like he isn't trust him or me or ceil for that matter then I realised why.

'yes they are both demons as well, That's Sebastian he's my boyfriend and that's ceil my friend. We are demons not nightmares like pitch' I Promised

'ah ok you guys actually seem quite cool' Jack smiled

'what about you mate 'Bunny asked Elysia

'me, Jiro over there the tall thin guy with the red coat is also a vampire, so is the little blond one that's Kitara' Elysia explained

'we also have a god in the kitchen who is eating all the jam tarts as we speak' England say

'England are you ok' America asked concerned

'I'm fine... argg

England keeled over and dropped to the floor the vampires stood well back as there was blood spreading across the floor but they are doing well to not try and drink the blood.

I on the other hand was making sure no one stood on England while America was trying to stop his cousin bleeding to death.

Shinra came running over after what seemed an age. He looked the guardian guys then got to work on England.

I was hoping England would be alright but the blood is going to be a pain to get out of the floor.

'he just ripped his stiches' Shinra told us

'if he has just ripped his stiches there would not have been that much blood' Shizuo say

'How do you know that' Germany asked him

'I have been both shot and stabbed so there should not be that much blood from ripped stiches' Shizuo say

'you are smart' Izya say lovingly to Shizuo

'Which means there is something you and England haven't to us' America say

I thought back to earlier on then it dawned on me.

'it's because he's been stabbed twice not once, he let it slip earlier remember' I told them

They all looked at me as they began to realise I was right which proves that I do not always forget things.

'I only stabbed him once' Promised shizuo

'I think it was before he came and despite the fact he travelled to another realm the injury must have stayed with him and then he got stabbed by shizuo as well' Elysia say

'What where you doing before you came here' I asked

'we were having a mock battle and when we came here he must have thought he would get away with me not notching he was hurt' America gasped

'shinra, you helped him isn't you' Celity asked

'I is he made me promise not to tell anyone' Shinra say

'He is like that it's not your fault and you tried to stop him doing stupid stuff which he isn't listen to' Say Russia

'Yea Russia is right he is like that' America Agreed

Just then The Undertaker popped up out no were. It is very weird when he does that he has grell with him as well.

'I have a gift for the vampires, come this way' Undertaker led us to three coffins

'The big one which is black and has a silver dragon on it is for you Jiro, the next one which is dark green with a gold phenionx on it is yours and the small dark red one with a Bear carved in silver is for you Kitatro' Undertaker say

'thank you for the gift' Jiro speaking for all three of them

'I have something for you my young lady, it was partly ceil's idea' Sebastian told me

He leads me over to where yata and fushmi were standing as they would not be seen apart from each other know like me and Sebastian but less weird for those two.

They held a large parcel out to me. I has no idea what it could be but this must have been what Sebastian was working on last night.

I opened it carefully and inside was the most perfect dress of dark grey and dark blue. It is dark grey in the body and sleeves with dark blue ribbon lacing up the back and the hem of the dress is edge in dark blue as well. It is perfect.

Then a smaller second parcel was handed to be by Yata and I opened it to find a pair of midnight blue boots which have grey buttons instead of laces.

'It is the nicest dress I have ever has, you made this for me?' I asked

'yes he is and it was partly my idea' Ceil say

'do you like it though' Sebastian asked me

'Truly, give me a moment' I wandered off up the stairs to get changed in to it

On my way I found mikoto and Munakta.

'If it is not too much trouble guys could you go get some shopping please here's some money and the car keys do not crash it' I told them

'sure we will get right on it' Mikoto Told me

'we will go out know and be back later' Munakta told me

I thanked them and got to my room. I struggled to get in to the dress so in the end I found my phone and sent Elysia a text message.

That simply says help, upstairs.

A few moments later she knocked and came into the room before having been given an answer.

'I need help getting into this dress' I say

'ok sure, who made you this' Elysia say tugging the dress over my head

'Sebastian is' I informed her

'there you go and oh ok I get a coffin you get a dress' Elysia say

Know in the dress I pulled on the boots and buttoned them up wondering how Sebastian has got my shoe size right.

Elysia went first to make sure there were no dangers of any kind. Loki was also down in the basement know chatting to bunny but when they saw me they stopped.

'You look lovely' Sebastian told me

'we need to get a photo of you and Sebastian with each other' Yata say

'it won't work as we are demons' I say

'It might try my I phone' Say celity

We is and somehow we got a photo with each other.

'it's how me and shinra have to take all our photos as I am a dulahan so I'm actually dead so normal cameras don't show me very well but this I phone dose for some reason 'Celity Explained

'oh ok' I say

Just at that moment o heard the front door slam shut. Which meant Munakta and Mikoto must have been gotten back from the shopping trip I has sent them on. Hoping they has got everything I went to rush up the stairs then thought the better of it as I am in the dress.

So I walk slowly up the stairs. Sebastian, Elysia, Jiro, yata and fushmi plus all five guardians close behind.

'why are you all coming with me guardians you haven't meet Munakta and Mikoto so I understand you and Sebastian and Ceil go where I go but the rest of you' I say

'we are your friends you summoned us and we feel a debt of gratitude towards you plus what sort of trouble would you get into I wasn't there' Sebastian replied smoothly

'A lot I suppose' I sighed

'hay guys' Loki called

'Here you go' Mikoto say throwing him another box of jam tarts

'OH goody' Loki say

He then walked down the stairs and disappeared with his beloved box of jam tarts.

'was that Loki' Jack asked

'yea it is, Sebastian summoned him don't blame me' I protested

'he is so on the naughty list; the things he has doing' North told me

'ok what is you get' Elysia asked

'everything you wanted, plus we put it all in the fridge' Munakta told us

'I am guessing this is for you' Mikoto say

'Thanks' I say

'what is that' Asked tooth

'It is a bottle of bleach to try and remove the blood from the floor' I told her

'speaking of England, maybe we should check on him' Elysia say

'Munakta can I have the get well card please' I asked

'Here you go, already got most people to sign it just you guys, America and the guardians need to sign it' Munakta say

'thank you' I Say gratefully

We all signed it, we would get America to sign it when we went back down stairs. I picked up the chocolates and flowers the Munakta apparently has picked.

We then all traipsed back down the stairs.

'America you need to sign this' Whispered Italy

He took the card from me and singed his name.

'I will wake him up' America say

England woke up and saw us all standing around him. I have a feeling maybe we thought he was dying.

'why is the Easter bunny stood over there' England asked

'thanks for recognizing me mate' bunny say impressed

'the first thing you ask about is the Easter bunny' Questioned Shinra

'he's alive that's all that matters' America pointed out

I handed England the card flowers and chocolates. Even Loki has signed it.

'see I do care about people' Loki say and even handed England a jam tart

At that a moment a loud crash which over the last couple of days I took it to mean nothing good was going to happen.

I still has not has time to get the last lot blood stains out of the floor.

Somehow charazard has manged to fit through the door. Chasing after squirtle they are headed straight for the cauldron.

'STOP THEM' I yelled

Unfortunately, even the vampires where to slow and the cauldron fell to the floor with a mighty crash. For a moment it seemed ok then it cracked and fell apart in to large chunks. Fortunately, after the guardians at least it was emptied.

'uh oh' Say Prussia

'Prussia stop sneaking up on people' I scolded

'wasn't that the portal' North asked

'yes it was the portal' Say neko

'that means no way for us to get home' Tooth say

'We will find a way to fix it' Elysia promised

Suddenly I felt really cold and like something was really wrong and not just the fact the portal was broken into pieces.

'where is Sebastian' I asked

'I don't know dear' Grell say

'find him, something has happened to him' I say

'If something has happened to Sebastian Lauren would know' Ceil say standing up for me

'are you ok, you look like your about to pass out' I say to Jiro

'we haven't has blood in a couple of days' he told me

'Right me, Elysia, Jiro, Mimiko and celity will go to a blood bank that's not too far from here' told them

'we will try and find out what happened to Sebastian while you're gone' Izya told me

'having you here may be helpful but it might not be good for you so go' England told me

'Thank you' I say

Me and the others went to the car.

'I will drive' offered Mimiko

'Ok sure' Elysia giving her the keys

Jiro got in the front passenger seat, Elysia squashed in the middle of the back I sat on the left and celity on the right.

Halfway to our destination my phone rang. The ring tone of speeding cars went off.

'that's mine' I sighed

'hello' I say

'it's me, Jack' jack say

'any news on Sebastian, please tell me that's why your calling' I say

'we do; hang on I'll pass you over to izya' Jack muttered

'lauren, we have news for you we found what looks to be fresh blood' Izya told me gently

'that means when the cauldron broke something some one that can hurt a demon got through' I was panicking

There was a scuffle in the background and another voice replaced Izayah's.

'are you alright I say they should let me tell you, I think like our friend Mikoto came back from the dead a certain person who would have a grudge with Sebastian may have come back' Ceil told me

'ok we will be back soon, come up with a plan and tell me when I get back' I replied

'aright see you soon' then Ceil hung up

'Lauren are you alright' asked Jiro

'no they found blood, that is most likely Sebastian's' I say

'We can turn back if you want to' Elysia offered

'no we get this doing and go back' I say

'if lauren feels that right then let's do it' say Celity

We got to the blood bank. The door was locked shut. Jiro being a vampire jumped the fence surrounding the building let himself in the back door then opened the front door to let us in.

We crept into the building like a dulahan, a couple of vampires and a demon oh and a human.

'I am talking about you when I mean human Mimiko' I told her

Then we heard singing.

'who's there' Jiro called

The singing continued and whoever was singing was doing a rather good job of singing Bohemian rhapsody by queen.

Me and Elysia looked at each other as we knew that voice very well.

'Skulduggery pleasant is that you' I asked

'yep it is' He told us

'is you follow us here' Celity asked

'yep' Skulduggery say

'you know that's like stalking or something' Mimiko say

'I know' Say Skulduggery

'I am going to help you' Skulduggery say to us

'we have witch and a talking skellington as well know' Elysia say

'we have the tooth fairy and Easter bunny so why not' I reasoned

'just one question where is Valkyrie' Elysia asked

'no idea actually not seen her since I got pulled to here' He say

'ok let's grab the blood and go' Jiro say

We each grabbed an armful of blood bags left the way we came. Jiro locked the back door with a key he has found.

When we got outside I saw the Bentley it was even nicer know I actually was able to see it in person.

We got in our car and he got in the Bentley.

'wait a minute' Celity say

A large black motor bike which turned into celity's shasow horse stood next to our car.

'I celity give you permission to ride my shasow horse Lauren and Elysia if the need rises' Celity say

'thanks' Me and Elysia say together

Then we pulled away, the Bentley following and celity riding her horse alongside out car of the deserted road.

As soon as we stopped I ran out of the car almost bumping into Valkyrie.

'Hay' I say to her

Then I ran inside followed by the others. The others look very grave and upset.

I really hope Sebastian was not dead as I really like him and he's a very nice demon once you get to know him.

Elysia stopped suddenly behind me.

'no time to explain who they are' I say

'Lauren you may want to come with me a moment' Tooth say gently

'she needs to know' ceil told them

'she really does' Agreed Yata and Fushmi

I step forwards and immediately wish I hasn't doing so. Sebastian is lying on the sofa which has been previously occupied by England, he was in the chair next to the sofa.

'what happened' I murmured

'I got through' A voice which I knew and a voice which I has never wanted to here again

'Angela or ash which do you prefer' I say

'She is going to break the true and kill them isn't she' Elysia say to no one in particular

'yes I'm' I announced

'give me ten minutes to get ready' I told them

'I will meet you outside' Ash /Angela turned and left

'Make sure Sebastian is ok please shinra and if he wakes up it might be a good idea to tell him what I'm doing' I say

I found one of the swords Shizuo and England has been using this morning.

'Right its time' I say

I walked outside Elysia on one side of me England supported by America on my other side.

'your dress, Sebastian will kill you if you destroy it or get blood on it' Elysia pointed out

'here borrow this' Jiro say handing me his coat

'thanks Jiro' Thanking him

I walked on to what has been just this morning a Pokémon battle arena, this time it is more like walking on to a battle field for the supernatural.

America handed me my sword.

'Promise me everyone if I ask you to look away you will as you may never look at me the same if you look at me' I asked

They all agreed which made me glad that I have such good weird friends.

I face the angel. They move first staying in the form of Ash. Which I wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

I parried back managing to hit them and actually wound them which shocks me as much as it shocked. Unfortunately, they got me back and stabbed me I have to agree with England it's not fun.

The crowd gasped which does not help anyone's concentration.

I drop the sword and decide to go old school. I am not doing very well then I think of what they is to Sebastian and that sort of gives me the courage to go full demon if needed.

Then I heard a familiar voice once I knew so very well.

'lauren what are you doing' Sebastian called

'Dealing with a pest problem' I say

'You know what you have to do if you want to beat them' Sebastian told me

I glared first at him then shinra who has doing a very bad job keeping Sebastian inside. I do know what I have to do.

'Look away' I instructed

Everyone looks away, looks at the ground or closes their eyes.

The only two still looking at me are Sebastian I suppose he's a demon as well and the angel.

I went full demon and I was hoping I could control myself and not kill everyone else. the I realised why Sebastian has come outside after he knew what was happing. He was an anchor to the real world.

I switch back quite easily and the angel is dead.

'You can look know' Sebastian told everyone

'also who's coat is that' He asked me

'oh its Jiro's he let me borrow it so I isn't ruin my dress' I replied

I take of the oat and hand it back to Jiro.

'you knew Sebastian has to come out here that's why you let him isn't it shinra' I Guessed

'yea I guessed like celity you demons have more power than it first appears' Shinra admitted

'well it's a good thing you is' Elysia say

Sebastian hugs me until I pull away.

'What's wrong' Sebastian asked

'I is get stabbed you know, I suppose that being a demon, I will heal quickly' I say

'that it is so not fair' England Grumbled

'I'm sorry but we need no more demons' America told him

We all went back inside. Where the rest of the guys were waiting for us bar tooth and sandy who has to go collect teeth and dispense dreams.

'I'm guessing you one then' Jack say

'I is any idea where Norway or Loki are' I asked

'Right here' Loki say

'right I need you and Norway to somehow transport a body back to where it should be its outside' I told them

They wandered off to go deal with the dead body in the garden.

'I'm awesome, and you were to' Prussia told me

'Thanks Prussia' I say

'hang on I know demons heal quickly but Sebastian how are you alright already' Elysia asked

'He's not' Jiro told us

'no I'm not alright quite yet another hour or two I will be, the same for Lauren' Sebastian smiled

'in the meantime shinra would you be able to do something about this as I do not want to keep dripping blood on the floor' I asked

Shinra carefully bandaged my injury and I knew in a couple of hours maybe a few hours at most I would be ok.

Loki and Norway came back in at that point.

'right before we send everyone off to bed as its late, you need to explain who those two are' Shizuo say

'I am skulduggery pleasant and I am an elemental sorcery which means I manipulate the elements and that's my friend Valkyrie Cain who is the same kind of sorcerer as me' He told everyone

'In the morning we are going back to Ireland as that's where we are from and where we are needed, but we will stay the night' Valkyrie added

'ok sure' I say

Yata and fushmi where going to use Elyisa's room know she has a coffin the others were going to sleep between the basement and living room. The reapers where going to go check for souls.

Me and Sebastian and ceil don't actually need to sleep but I still could sleep so as Shizuo and izya where in my room I found the comfy arm chair and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning partly praying that everything has gone back to normal but when I woke up and realized there was umbreon curled up next to me I knew my life is very messed up. I got up hoping could get changed soon.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie went on their way promising to visit soon.

Shizuo and Izya where both down stairs having conversation with yata and fushmi. It is just too much to handle this early in the morning.

I went and knocked on Elyisa's coffin.

'they are out of our rooms we can got get changed' I told her

I hope as I walk passed the kitchen Sebastian could not see me unfortunately he sees me.

I have not yet seen myself in a mirror yet nor has Elysia who is stood behind me.

'here you go' Sebastian handing me what I knew was another dress or something

You better have not broken anything' Elysia say to yata and fushimi

'We haven't broken anything' Promise yata say

'we isn't break anything of yours' Shizuo told me

'ok good' We replied in unison

As we went up the stairs I opened the parcel Sebastian gave me. It was not another dress in fact it was a skirt, a jacket and a dark blue top. He guessed I has tights.

I hasn't noticed but Elysia also was holding a parcel which she unwrapped it was an amazing dark green trench coat with silver buttons and trim.

'I suppose we have to where these don't we' I say

'We do' Elysia replied

We went into our own rooms. Everything seems to be in order I get changed into the new outfit the skirt is charcoal grey not black so I find some grey tights put on the blue top it's so soft. The finally the jacket which is also grey with blue buttons.

I feel like I'm missing something like something was about to happen and that I am a part of it but no clue to what it could be.

A knock on my door came a few seconds later it is just Elysia totally rocking her new coat with which she has teamed with black boots, a pair of black jeans and for some reason her black bowler hat. She was wearing a grey and black stripped top.

'Let's go and where are my shoes' I say

'Here you go' Elysia handing me them

I put my boots on maybe this was what I has forgotten. We walk down the stairs in silence at the bottom of the stairs we are greeted by England and America.

'What are you up to, has Sebastian and the others put you up to this' I asked them

'we cannot tell you anything' England told us

'you look much better' Elysia say

With England distracted I was left free to traumatise America and get information out of him.

'I am not telling you either' America say

'I will demonify' I warned

'Stop traumatising America, it won't work' England told me

'Fine' Glaring at him

'come this way and all will be reviled shortly' America say

'This is where we hand you over to Izaya and Shizuo' England say already hobbling of

Even to me a demon and to Elysia being handed over to Shizuo and Izaya is a very scary prospect.

'hay guys, Elysia your fangs are showing' Shizuo say

'Also Lauren your sort of demoning again' Izaya told me

Elysia put away her fangs and I manage to get myself under control.

'we also cannot tell you what's going on 'Shizuo say

'so don't even ask' Izaya

We are then lead through to the basement and I noticed we has actually seen anyone else.

The lights are off as we approach.

The lights are suddenly switched on and I sort of go and freak out and almost demon in front of everyone, Elysia jumps backwards knocking into Jack.

'hay its ok, calm down' Yata told us

'Here you go, this might help' Grell say handing Elysia a glass of blood

'Are you alright' Sebastian say softly

'I am thanks for the outfit' I told him

'Look what we is' Loki say

The cauldron which was smashed yesterday was fixed and looks like its holding together rather well, there is no blood stains on the floor.

'we is this last night' Shinra yawns

'We thought we should give it a go at fixing the cauldron' Mimiko say

'It took mine, England's, Norway's and the guardians magic powers help to fix it' Say Loki

'does this mean your all going home' Asked Elysia

'not just yet plus some of us may stay here' Tooth say

'Oh ok' I say

'we arranged something for you outside' Say Italy

We go outside and there is what looks like a tea party set up with blankets and what looks like the table cloths and maybe some sheets. They tried though so we are not going to complain.

'So that explains the loud noises I heard last night' I say

'Also why I thought Jiro got up he is get up' Elysia exclaimed

'What do you think then' Ceil say appearing at my left side

'I love it' Elysia say

'if the mad hatter and Alice, the march hare and the Cheshire cat are here' I say

'only the best for you guys' Celity say

I squeak and so dose Elysia, I hug Sebastian. and he is used to it by know so he just sighs and hugs me back and then he does the most unexpected thing he could do well for a demon.

He kisses me in front of everyone. England looks like wow that's just weird. Everyone else is saying aw and things like that. Even ceil is smiling.

Me well a lot of things are going through my mind like well I wanted this but still it was unexpected.

When Sebastian finally pulled away I am not sure it's just me or if the world seems to be spinning as well.

'Well I wasn't expecting that' Came a voice that has to be the hatter

'I don't think anyone was' Munakta say

'It was really quite sweet' Norway say

'sweet is not a word normally associated with demons' Ceil pointed out

'they do make a good couple' Elysia say

'Can I kill them all or is the truce back in place' I whispered so only Sebastian heard me

'no killing anyone' He replied

'if you guys are doing, there is tea and cakes to be has you know' The hatter say

'Just before that, we are staying in your world' Mikoto told us

'we have the portal if we need to get home' Celity say

'but we would miss you guys to much, plus you need my awesomeness' Prussia told us

'right know cake' Italy asked

'Yes Italy you can have cake' Say France who momentarily sopped flirting with England

'leave England alone' Elysia told him

We then all found a spot to sit in me and the vampires found a nice shasy spot so they wouldn't burn in the sunlight. We also have the hatter and Alice sat with us the Cheshire cat around somewhere.

Loki and the guardians sat on the blanket well sheet next to us. Loki has a large pile of jam tarts and pop tarts and was looking very happy.

'More tea my dear' Say the march hare who has just come over

'no thank you' I say

'this is a very lovely place' Alice say

'we are going to have to find all of you somewhere to live, Sebastian, Ceil, Jiro and kitatro and Mimiko could live with us' Elysia say

'Yes as you three have your coffins, ceil in the spare room, Mimiko in the summer house which has two rooms so maybe if she doesn't mind sharing could also house shinra and celity I suppose' I Told her

'what about the rest of them' Sebastian asked

'we somehow get them jobs and there are a bunch of houses up for sale and rent down the road on the new estate' Elysia say

'I wonder if since I was summoned my property was as well' Ceil mused

'maybe there is an old manor not far from here it is for sale and it has 10 bedrooms apparently and a loft and basement which means if they shared rooms it would fit them all in' I say

'but where on earth are we going to get the money' Alice say

'well it is going to auction and no one wants it apparently so we might get it' I say

'we could rob a bank' Suggested Shizuo

'nothing illegal' Grell say

'if grell is saying nothing illegal then we better do something legal' I say

'well I could go back through the portal or a few of us could and collect whatever money we have in our realms and bring it back' Ceil suggested

'ok let's do that then' I say

So celity and shizuo along went to ikabukaruro, Ceil and Sebastian to Victorian England. Germany, America, Prussia and Switzerland back to their respective country's Italy would also go. America would not let England go as he was still injured. Loki would sneak back into Asgard. Alice went to her house to find some money. Mimiko and Jiro went leaving Kitatro in our care. Yata and Fushmi stayed behind while Munakta, Mikoto and neko went. Lucy also went.

'Know we wait' Grell say

What seemed like forever until the first team came back through? It was Loki, carrying a chest full of what looked like gold.

'you stole a load of gold' I say

'No its my gold I just retrieved it' say Loki

'No one else is back yet' North say

Then a loud bang from the cauldron told us another party has returned to my disappointment it was not Sebastian. It is Germany, America, Prussia and Switzerland and Italy.

'we manged to get about £40,000 for you' Germany say

'with my gold that's probably halfway there' Loki grinned

Another party this time just Alice, followed by Munakta and Mikoto and neko. Mimiko and Jiro came next. Lucy also returned. There is still no sign of Ceil and Sebastian or Celity and shizuo.

'I am as worried as you shinra' I told him

Then two sets of people walked towards us. I flung myself at Sebastian who really is not seem to care. While shinra gave celity a hug and she isn't tell shinra off which was unusual.

'sorry we took so long, the angels dead body got transported to the manor and we has to get rid of it' Ceil told me

'both of you do not make me worry like that again' I thundered not caring I was demoning

'She is very mad; you shouldn't make a demon worry' Mikoto say

'Why is you take so long' Shinra asked Celity

'We got attacked by some thugs who tried to rob us' Shizuo told him

'Are you both ok' I asked

'we are fine I promise shinra' Celity say

'Jiro how was your trip' Elysia asked

'it was fine' Jiro replied

'Are you still mad with me' Sebastian asked

'I unfortunately cannot stay mad with you but next time I am going with you' I Told them both

'Good if you were mad with me then I couldn't do this' Sebastian kissing me once more

'definitely not mad anymore' I sighed

'on another note guys have we got enough money' Elysia asked

'I have no idea I think if we converted Loki's gold and sent someone sensible to the auction we might get it' I say

'how about I go' offered Lucy

'no just in case you go mad and try and kill everyone' I told her

'fair point' Lucy agreed

'I will go' England say

'fine but be careful' Grumbled America

'I will also go, Elysia what about you' I asked

'sure why not' Elysia say

'If you go where I go, I'm going as well' Sebastian say

'we can take one more person if anyone else wants to come' Elysia told them

'We'll I will come as well then' Replied Loki

'Loki before we go please change out of your cape otherwise someone will notice' I told him

'fine' Loki say

'the auctions in two hours you better get going' Celity say

We run up the steps and race out to the car.

'I will drive' Elysia say

Loki got in the front seat next to her me in the back in the middle Sebastian on the left and England on the right.

'good luck guys' Called Italy

'Are you alright lauren' England asked

'just a bit squashed in' I muttered

Sebastian then distracts me by holding my hand.

'we are almost there' Loki say eating yet more pop tarts

'Pass me one please' England asked

Loki hands England a pack of burstin berry pop tarts apparently both England and Loki seem to be hooked on the things.

We pulled into the car part and we look the strangest bunch of people you will ever see together.

We go inside to register our names and the guy at the counter sort of looks at us like this is messed up.

'The room you need is down the hall to your left' the guy say

We walk down the corridor and found ourselves somewhere to sit near the front of the room.

It took what like what seems forever (immortality is going to be so much fun).

'bid' Loki called from next to me

'Bid again' Loki

We win the house somehow it was true about no one else wanting the house or Loki charmed the guy selling the house.

We go straight home so we can tell everyone the good news.

However, when we get back it is to quiet and there no one to be seen.

The suddenly Italy ran out and nearly gets run over as Elysia reverses the car.

'STOP' Italy shouts

Elysia brakes and the car stops just inches away from Italy's face.

We get out of the car and we go to see the cowering Italy who is huddled in a ball on the ground rocking.

'What happened' England asked gently

'things' Italy muttered till rocking

'Sebastian any ideas on what could have happened' Elysia asked

'I am not sure' Sebastian replied

'Why don't we go and have a look' England suggested trying to pick up Italy

'put him down, England you know what America will say' Loki pointed out

'fine I suppose you are right' Huffed England

'I will carry him' Sebastian say

Sebastian gently picks up Italy and carry's him inside. England stumbles are we are getting down the steps, Loki catches him and helps him down the steps.

'Loki your new best friend is England' Elysia mused

'yes he a very nice person' Loki say

'oh ok' I say shocked

Sebastian put down Italy carefully on a chair, no one was anywhere to be seen still.

Then a voice spoke up.

'hay guys' Neko say

'why is Italy nearly get run over, by us a few moments ago' I asked

'well there may be a problem' Say The hatter

'please just kill me know' I asked

'one that would break the truce and two you cannot die' Grell pointed out

'So killing you won't work' Yata say gently

'Any way what happened this time' Elysia questioned

'there is a weird guy in a suit in the garden' Gremany told us

'I think that he me means me' say Mycroft Holmes

'Mycroft' I squeaked

'By the way I am also here, John is not her as he is with his pregnant wife' Sherlock say

'Hay can I have a photo with you guys' Ask Prussia

'If that is your last request' Mycroft told him

'ok sure I am awesome' Prussia shouted

So Sherlock, Mycroft and Prussia took a selfie. This day just keeps getting weirder.

'Bananas are yummy!' shouted Italy out of the blue

'Who is that' Sherlock asks

'That would be Italy' I told him

'right' Sherlock muttered

'Know you may be wondering why I am my brother dear are here, we have come, well I have come to destroy you all as you may be a threat to national security, so you must be killed' Mycroft told us

'One how is you find us and two some of us are immortal three we promise to be good' I told him

'well I suppose that we could just keep an eye on you live I suppose' Mycroft ponders

'It was the annoying brat eating pizza,' he looked at Italy ', whooping "YAAAAY! We're going to a mansion that Loki got us!'' Sherlock told me

I glared at Italy and thought better of demoing.

'ah ok, that explains things' Elysia say

'well I suppose we ought to be on our way then' Mycroft walking out the door

I sort of hope charazard would eat him on the way out. My hopes where squashed as charazard does not eat him. Sherlock follows his brother and with that he was gone.

'Italy, know may be a good time to run' Shizuo told him

'I am not really mad; He was just being Italy but we do until you guys move out have to be more careful' I explained Giving Italy a hug to prove I was not mad

'You know he is not your boyfriend I am' Sebastian told me

'Where is Loki and England' Asks Mikoto

'Also shizuo and izya' Asks celity

'also yata and Fushimi' finishes Munakta

'I have no idea' Alice says

'I know that what I was trying to tell you' Italy told me

'You know where they all are' Germany asks

'yes they are helping England and Loki run away' Italy told us

America ran for the stairs. The rest of us follow his lead. America runs out the front door and launches in front of the car.

A sickening thud and crunch as the car parked on top of Americas leg.

'Who just got run over' Asks Ceilty

'I think it may have been America' say the undertaker

'oh a dead body' grell giggled

'He is not dead' say Shizuo

'I just ran over my own cousin' England say horrified

'um oh dear' Says Loki

'we might want to get the car off him' Mimiko say

So Jiro, Sebastian, Elysia, Shizuo, Yata and I push the car off America, who was moaning and drooling in his unconscious state.

'I cannot believe you two, we will deal with you later' I told them

Jiro picked up America and carried him inside I was not sure how much damage there was to poor America.

'put him down here please' Shinra say

'I am so mad at you right know but at the moment I am being very calm' I told all of them involved

'good thing we have you shinra mate' Say bunny

'Bunny that is not helping' Elysia told him

'do you want the good news or the bad news' I ask

'Bad news first' Shinra say

'well we sort of have no bandages or anything due to the fact you have has to patch up so many people and we know have no car' Elysia say

'It will be fine we just avoid any police' I say

'the good news is he is currently alive' Grell say

'Sebastian we need you help shinra and make sure America stays alive as I'm not sure what happens if he dies and I don't think we want to find out' I told him.

'use my horse' Ceilty say to me

'are you sure' I replied

'yes and it can carry tow people' Ceilty say

Me and Elysia went up the stairs once more. Ignoring the wreck of the car I whistled like Ceilty instructed and a black horse galloped up from nowhere.

I got on being a horse rider without much difficulty and Elysia got on ok as she's a vampire.

I kicked the horse and encouraged it to gallop through the nearby fields as a short cut. We arrived at the chemists in record time.

The horse just stood there waiting for our return.

We run inside.

'right you go for the antiseptic stuff, plasters and things like that' I Say

'you go for bandages, gauze and anything else' Elysia replied

We run around the shop like maniacs when we finally have everything we go to the till and hand everything over after adding a bottle of cough medicine and some co-codimal. The woman at the counter looks at us like we are insane.

We pay and get back to the shasow horse and climb on somehow it manages to hold all the bags plus us.

We get back to the house thank the horse, me thinking can I get one these.

'we are back' Elysia called

'you have only been gone 30 minutes' Ceitly say

'That would be because your shasow horse is awesome' I told her

'here you go shinra' Elysia say handing him everything

'I'm off to deal with that lot' I announced

'Ceilty, mikoto, Munakta and I suppose France, come with us' Elysia told them

'Sebastian you as well otherwise I might do something I regret and bring Jiro as well' I told him

'of course I will' Sebastian Whispered to me

We put the kitchen table in the middle of the room we all to a chair or work surface.

'I brought you Izayah and Shizuo first' Prussia solemn for a change

'thank you' Ceilty say

'What possessed you two, I am not mad I just want to know' Say Ceilty

'well it was the fact that Loki and England isn't think you guys would take to them well being together' Shizuo admitted

'we married yata and Fushimi so why would we have a problem with them' Elysia asks

'I have an idea why' I replied

'Thank you for your time, also because it was not you who actually ran America over we will let you off this time only' Jiro Say

'Prussia bring in, Yata and Fushimi, what are you doing' Mikoto asks

'Oh my photo with Mycroft and Sherlock is trending' Prussia told us

'Any way' Munakta say

Yata and Fushimi are lead into the room looking hysterical.

'You know why you have been summoned here' Sebastian say

'Sebastian a touch less evil' I told him

'alright then' Sebastian sighed

'calm down, just breath' Elysia told them

'We were just trying to be good friends' Yata say hugging Fushimi

'we are sorry we never meant to hurt anyone' Fushmi say his voice slightly muffled

'you is not hurt anyone though' France points out

'I suppose just like shizuo and Izaya you were not trying to harm but help your friends' Mikoto say

'You're not in any trouble, go and do something' Elysia say

They are lead out by Munakta and mikoto who say that they do not need to be witness to the rest of what was about to happen.

Getting up from my chair I crossed the room and go over to Prussia.

'bring them in one at a time Loki first' I told him

Prussia half leads, half drags Loki into the room.

'Hello Loki' I say

'you know even when you just say that Lauren you sound like your about kill someone' Elysia tells me

'Loki why is you not just tell us' Celity asks

'I

Before he can get the sentence out the door burst open throwing Prussia to the ground. It is England standing in the door way.

'I know why they isn't want to tell us' I shouted above all the noise not caring that I was demoning

It gets people's attention and I calm myself down.

'why' Asks Elysia

'think about what I say about me and Sebastian to you, that if you hasn't or we thought you wouldn't accept us with each other we would have gone away' I told everyone

'As yes Yata and Fushimi may be married and Izya and Shizuo may be with each other but a god and someone who is actually a country may seem rather strange even more strange than two demons being with each other' Sebastian finished

'That is right' England sighed

'We are happy that you are with each other' France say a little disappointed

'Prussia are you ok' Loki asked

'I'm still trending on twitter so I'm fine' Prussia informed us

'we should maybe go and check if America is alive you know' I suggest

'Yes that is a good idea' Says Elysia

We walk slowly down the dark hallway and down the steps to the basement. Which was dark and silent.

'Shinra where are you' Ceitly asks

'over here' Shinra replies

'is he alive' Asks England his voice wavering

'yes he is rather badly injured but he will live he needs to rest' Shinra says

'America, I am so sorry for running you over I hope you forgive me' Loki tells him

'As long as England is happy I'm fine' America says wearily

'I also promise you that I will get you whatever fast food it is you want' England tells him

'good, I will hold you to that promise, but know I think I need to have a sleep' America already falling asleep

'Once America has recovered enough you guys can move out until then you can stay here' Elysia says

'Thank you, you may have summoned us yes but we have caused you guys a lot of issues' Canada says

'yes but I wouldn't have meet all of my new friends if we hasn't summoned you' I Say

'also you would not have met me' Sebastian points out

'there is that' I say

'Also I would not be a vampire with a very cool coffin' Elysia say

'made by the fabulous me' Shouts the undertaker

'stop shouting out loud' Shinra says

'America is dying methinks.' Grell says gleefully

'he is not dying' Will whispers dragging grell away

'he is sleeping' Gremany tells Grell

'I think we should all go to bed now' I say

'well except me, the tooth fairy, the sandman and Sebastian don't sleep.' I point out

'why don't you come with us' Tooth suggests

Yes, it would usefully to have you assist us writes sandy.

'aright then see you guys tomorrow' I say

Sebastian heads of sandy to dispense dreams and I head of with tooth to collect teeth.

We get to the first house on the list.

'I recognise this house' I mutter

We go into the house and up the stairs and walk into a very familiar house though I cannot place where I know it from.

We go into a bedroom on the left hand side and then I see my brother.

'that's my brother' I whisper

Tooth backs up knocking a book on the floor.

'lauren' Dylan says

I launch myself out of the window praying that Sebastian and the other never hear of this. I manage to land on my feet somehow. Tooth follows me out flying gracefully down.

We finish collecting the teeth after tooth promises not to mention the incident.

We get back to the house and when we get inside there is wine all over the floor it seems like everyone has a party while I was a gone. It later transpired that France has started it. Also Elysia has been locked in her coffin so she couldn't do anything to stop it. As well as that, it turned out they has to lock Italy in the bathroom because he'd gotten hammered and has run around the room naked squealing like a guinea pig.

'you idiots' I yelled

I storm down the stairs taking the two a time.

I first let poor Elysia, Jiro and Kitatro out of their coffins. Then I went to hunt down Sebastian due to the fact I have a feeling he was involved in this.

'Sebastian Michalles where are you' I Shout

'I'm here, he, he, he' Sebastian say before face planting the floor

I just leave him there. It serves him right.

'I have a bone to pick with Munakta and Mikoto and I think Jiro does as well' Elysia growls

'I am sorry; it was all France's idea' Mikoto grovels

'WHERE IS FRANCE YOU SON OF A…' I start as France comes stumbling drunkenly along singing fair-o-jack-a

'France you are dead' Elysia says

'That would break the truce' Says Loki hugging England

'I suppose he is right Elysia' Jiro tells her

'I should go and get Italy' I say grabbing a screwdriver

'Italy are you alive' Calls Gremany

No response comes so I use the screwdriver to unlock the door.

We find Italy wrapped in a towel in a puddle of wine, sick and hair.

Me and Germany exchange looks.

I poke Italy with a curtain pole to see if he is dead or not.

'Who is that' Grumbles Italy

'Germany and Lauren' Germany Says

'I brought you your cloths' I say

It turns out there is a pile of hair due to the fact Italy while drunk has tried to shave his hair and on managed the front and sides not the top.

I could not help it any longer I start to laugh more amused than angry.

'I will sort Italy and the bathroom for you' Gremany told me

'thank you' I still giggling

I go back down to the basement to see how the others were getting on in clearing up and to see if Sebastian has recovered yet.

'has he moved yet' I ask Shinra

'no not yet' Shinra replies.

'this might work' grell suggests handing me a bucket of water

Normally I would think about this but I as so mad and surprised with him of all people or demons that he is involved.

I tip the bucket over his head and he wakes up. Ceil high fives me.

'what is that for' I Ask

'Getting him up without him being mad' ceil says

'My young master and Lauren I apologise for my actions' Sebastian says

'it was sort of my fault' Admits Shizuo

'also ours' admits Yata and Fushimi

'they challenged me to a drinking contest when we got back, so I took the challenge and manged to drink enough to knock even a demon out' Sebastian explains

'I forgive you even if the house is trashed again' I say hugging him not even caring that he covered in water

'You can't charm your way out of things with me you know so it's a good thing I love you' I tell him

'oh I know' Sebastian says

Then we heard a shout from upstairs which sounds like someone is being murdered. Then we realise Italy must have finally found out what he has doing.

A few moments later Italy and Germany appear. By this point I am directing a few people to tidy up. France is sent to clean up the hallway as punishment for his rebellion.

'We are really sorry' America says still weak

'America it's not like you could do anything to stop them' Elysia points out

'It is true' I Agree

I give America a gentle hug to prove he is nothing wrong. Sebastian doesn't say anything as he knows we are just friends

'Are you just hugging everyone or just certain people' Asks Elysia as I hug poor Italy

'just certain people' I reply looking at Sebastian

'Lauren some is missing' Elysia says

'who is missing I lost count' I say

'Shinra is missing' Ceilty say

'That is not good' Jiro says

'where could he be' Asks England

'I have an idea' England says

'where is that' I ask

England pulls a blanket off what I thought was a broken table they are trying to hide. However, it is Shinra fast asleep.

'Shinra wake up' Ceilty tells him

'I can go get another bucket of water' Offers grell

'I heard that, I am awake' Shinra grumbles

'is you forget about something shinra' Asks Ceilty

'something named America' Asks North

'Uh oh is he still alive' Shinra says

'fortunately for you I am' Calls America

'Also what happened to Italy' Asks Jack

I turn around and sit on the ground America patting my head gently.

'there calm down, remember what you promised Mycroft' America says gently

My phone takes hat moment to off I look at the caller id and I want to cry.

'hello Mycroft' I sigh

'Sherlock and John coming this afternoon' I squeak

'Yes it will be fine I promise' I say hanging up the phone

'right apart from America, we have to get this house sorted' Barks Elysia

Everyone gets to work apart from me and America.

'You stay there' Elysia tells me

'you are very stressed and we can't have you demoning on Sherlock Holmes and John Watson' Yata agrees

So I have to stay with America and we also have Italy for company.

'Right there is something we can do' I whisper as Jiro walks past

'we have to make sure that I look like I'm not dying' America guessed

'I have an idea' Italy says

'what is it' I ask

'we just say something like he fell down the stairs and we hide the car' Italy says trying to make up for the state of the bathroom

'Good idea, I will suggest it to someone' I answer

'Munakta where is Sebastian' I ask as Munakta walks past

'I'm stood next to you' Sebastian tells me

'we need to hide the remains of the car' I tell him

'I agree on that; I will get right on it' Sebastian says

Soon everything is sort of fixed or hidden away. Including the car. I do not ask where they out the car because I have a feeling I really don't want to know.

At that moment the door bells rings. Sabastian goes to answer the door but it is not who we think it is. It is my friend sally looking very confused.

'Hay sally' I say

'Who is that' Sally asks

'that is Sebastian, he is a demon' I Say

'why have you got a demon' Sally asks

'I am also a demon and he is my boyfriend' I reply

'cool you're a demon' Sally's says

'If you could come back this afternoon it would be better and I can explain everything' I Tell her

'Aright then' sally's say heading back to her house.

'I have other friends you know' I tell Sebastian

'I know you do' Sebastian says hugging me protectively

At that moment Sherlock and John turn up.

'I am guessing, that would be Sebastian and Lauren' John Guesses

'Yes you have that right' I Say wriggling out of Sebastian's arms

'Come this way' Sebastian says politely

We go down the stairs, Elysia is propping America up on a bunch of pillows.

'Italy distract them' I whisper

'hay it's me Italy' Italy giggles

'Italy what happened to you' Asks Sherlock

'He got drunk and shaved his head' Prussia supplies

'America are you alright' Elysia asks

'just fine and dandy' America replies

'what happened to him' asks John

'I got run over' America tells him

'I ran him over' England says

'I wondered where your car was' Sherlock says

'where is the car' I Ask

'I put it in the garden' Jiro tells me

'Oh ok' Elysia says

'we come at my brother's command' Sherlock says

'you were only here yesterday Bunny Points out

'I have to apparently prove you are not a threat' Sherlock informs us

'I Have an idea' Munakta says

'oh dear, your ideas are never good my old friend' Mikoto says

'What do you mean by that' Sherlock asks

'he likes to fight rather than use diplomacy' Mikoto sighs

'it may be the best idea; I know it breaks the truce but it might just work' America agrees

'well it is a good thing Sherlock can fence then' john says

'Half an hour from know the garden, gives us time to move the car' Elysia says

We go out to the garden to move the car. Sebastian shasows me following my every step. Which makes me think he knows something he is not telling me.

When the time comes Mikoto walks out with Munakta. John walks out with Sherlock.

I give each of them one of the blades which have both seen a lot of action over the last couple of days.

I give Munakta the one I killed the angel with and Sherlock the one which stabbed England.

'the rules are simple it is a fight to the death' I say my voice quavering slightly

They begin to fight even with his powers Munakta is an even match for Sebastian.

Mikoto looks away as Munakta is wounded.

'I want to stop this' Says yata

'you can't' Fushimi says

Then Munakta falls and so dose silence.

Though he has won Sherlock looks troubled.

Fushimi rushes to his fallen bosses' side.

'Fushimi there is nothing you can do for him' I Elysia says gently

'oh finally someone's died' Grell giggles

'Leave him alone' Will says dragging Grell away

'I may have an idea' I muse

'England get your but over here' Elysia says

'you manged to bring back Prussia from death do you reckon you can do the same for Munakta' I ask

'might be able to' England replies

'Yata move Fushimi out of the way' I ask

'Ok will do' yata moving Fushmi out of the way

'What are you doing' Squeaks Fushimi

'It's ok' Yata says softly hugging Fushimi

'What are you do' Asks the hatter

'you will see if it works' I say

With that Fushimi faints, I guess he just has realised what I am trying to do.

Yata sighs and moves him out of the way.

'give it a few moments England says

By this point America assisted by Shizuo and izya have turned up.

'who killed Munakta' Ask Shizuo

'what happened' Asks Munakta

'it worked' I shriek happily

'Calm down Lauren' Ceil tells me

'England you have mastered the power of necromancy; I love you even more than I is' Loki grins

Mikoto is helping Munakta a helping hand of the ground, apart from a few cuts and maybe an injury to his shoulder he seems ok for someone who was dead a few moments ago.

'Is your friend just bring someone back to life' John asks

'It is impossible but I saw it so logic, tells me my only choice is to believe it' Deduces Sherlock

'We maybe shouldn't tell your brother' John adds

'I will not mention any of this definitely the duel to the death he has been a bot touchy since the Magnusson incident' Sherlock agrees

After this they leave, leaving us with more devastation to clear up.

I wander off and find Sebastian. Who realises why I have come to find him and gives me a hug, he looks at me and I know I have made the right choice, if I has a soul those eyes would pierce it.

'It is a very good thing young master ceil likes you' Sebastian whispers

'I know' I reply

'just one question I have wanted to ask you though since we have met, why is your hair pink' Ceil interrupts.

'I dye my hair often and the last colour it went was pink' I smile

'well I like' ceil tells me

'thank you' I say stunned

We go back inside the three demons rather than the three musketeers.

Munakta by this point is safely back inside the house.

'maybe you were right not one of my better ideas' murmurs Munakta

'I is tell you' mikoto replies

'also I have to tell you sorry for killing you, old friend I just died and it's not wonderful' Munakta tells him

'it's alright you has to' Mikoto replies

Munakta apparently happy with that answer falls asleep. America is being watched by both England and Loki who are hugging which is very cute.

Yata and Fushimi are watching Munakta with Mikoto. Shizuo and Izya are on the chair with izya sat on Shizuo's lap.

Nothing could go wrong this time. At least I hope it would not go wrong that is.

'something will go wrong' Mutters Elysia

'we should try and avoid anything else' I say

Then a sudden sharp pain in my side makes me double over and I know what it is and why.

My only hope is Sebastian won't notice. He notices.

'what is wrong' Sebastian asks

'I'm fine I promise' I groan

With that he picks me and Shizuo and Izya move of the chair so he can put me down.

'is she dying' Grell asks

'She is not dying' Elysia tells him

'It is from yesterday isn't it, you were injured worse than you let on' Sebastian says

'I may or may not still have a bit of the angel's sword stuck in my side' I mutter

'you what know' Jack asks

'she wouldn't let me sort it until she knew you were all ok she is very scary' Shinra says

Sebastian gives me do you have a death wish look.

Sebastian picks me up and takes me upstairs for shinra to remove the piece of blade.

'you are an idiot' Sebastian tells me

'I love you to' I Grumble

'be nice the both of you' Shinra tells us

We get into the bathroom which is the easiest room to clean. Shinra manages to remove the blade without me losing to much blood.

He hands Sebastian the 4-inch piece of metal.

I try my best at an innocent face but from Shinra and Sebastian's expressions I can tell it does not work.

'do you want to walk down the stairs of do you want me to carry you' Sebastian asks

Though I don't even have to give an answer as he picks me up.

'you spoil her' Shinra says walking in front of us

'I maybe should get changed while I'm up here' I say

Sebastian set me down in my room and goes to wait outside till I call him.

OI choose a black skirt with a long sleeved dark green top with my Jacket eh mad me.

We finally get down the stairs we being carried by Sebastian.

'I have to many patents' Shinra says

'stop moaning' celity tells him

'you spoil her you know' ceil says

'I say the same thing' shinra tells him

'Lauren do you have something to tell Sebastian and Ceil' Elysia says

'I kept the angel's sword, well the rest of it that bit was sort of stuck in my rib cage' I say

'that would be why we could not find it' ceil reply's

'Where is it' Asks Alice

I go over to the cupboard and pull out the sword.

'it was in there the whole time' says Mikoto

'mew' Says neko

'you know that could kill all three of you right' North says

'yea what are you going to do with it' Asks England

'I am giving it to the most trustworthy person well demon I know when it has been fixed' I say looking at Sebastian

'I understand why she is saying that, we might be lead into temptation' will says

'what do you mean' Asks Tooth

'there are only two things that can truly kill a demon an angel's blade like that or a reapers scythe like mine and will but we use those only when needed' Grell tells everyone

'Right' America says

'NO ONE GET ANY IDEAS ABOUT KILLING US' I growl

'right though one question my dear, how do you intended on fixing that sword' the hatter asks

'I need to borrow Mikotos powers that should do it' I say

I hand mikoto the sword and he manages to fix it with his kingly powers. He then passes the sword to Sebastian.

'are you sure about this' asks Germany

'I am' I reply though I am not sure

'We just need to make sure it stays with Sebastian' Elysia points out

'I have a feeling we might need it at some point' I whisper to Ceil and Sebastian

'why' Ceil asks

'I think it might kill a reaper or even a vampire or Dulahan if needed' I tell him

France takes this moment to turn up. I was wondering where he has been.

'France where have you been' Asks Shinra

'at the wine again it looks like' Jiro says

'no I think he is just very hung over' Elysia replies

'what happened to Italy' France says throwing up on the floor

I walk away at this point and go hide myself in the summer house no one should bother me in here.

That unfortunately is not true as someone knocks on the door and being a demon I can't even pretend I'm dead.

It is Elysia well its better than I thought.

'I give up this was a bad idea' I say

'what about being a demon and me a vampire' Elysia asks

'I suppose' I reply

'also don't forget Sebastian as well' Elysia continues

'Hum there is that' I agree

'so it wasn't a bad idea was it' Elysia says

'who is cleaning up France's sick' I ask

'Germany is' Elysia reply's

'Can I come in know' Bunny asks coming in and handing me a chocolate egg

I allow myself a smile and go back in with the pair of them.

'Feeling better now' Asks Jack

'yep' I say munching on chocolate

It may not agree with me but it is one thing I am not giving up.

Munakta gets up slowly and switches the speaker back on, this must have been last night someone has switched my rock mix on.

'who put this on' Elysia asks

'I think it was me' Admits Loki as Spaceman starts playing

Elysia sighs and changes it to Centuries by fall out boy. I glare at her and she changes it to Speeding cars.

Loki and England start dancing and me and Elysia just look at each other.

Soon even America is dancing (safely in his chair).

'you have good music taste guys' North tells us

The doorbell rings and I turn down the music. I walk down to the door and it's the amazon delivery guy. I sign for the parcel sure I haven't ordered anything.

'who was ordering stuff on amazon' I ask

'I think it may have been me' Italy says

I hand Elysia the parcel for her to open and it is a bunch of random stuff including umbrellas, socks, books and jelly beans, also firecrackers and fireworks, a bunch of random films and some hats.

'promise I will share the jelly beans' I tell Elysia

'you guys are paying for this when you have jobs' Elysia tells them

I find a chair and curl up as I have no idea what else to say. Sebastian comes over and sits one side of me and ceil the other. We are now inseparable for each other.

'I need to ask something' I say

'when the angel attacked you I knew something has happened before Ceil told me' I say

'that might be as I created you we seem to have a stronger bond I isn't create ceil' Sebastian explains

'it would prove why you two are so close' Ceil agrees

Over hearing this Elysia walks over.

'does this mean if one of you dies the other does' Elysia asks

'I don't think so' I reply

'well that is good' Elysia agrees

'mikoto, thank you' I say

'for the sword no problem it's what friends do' Mikoto tells me

Munakta I think he was feeling left out or it may be the fact we resurrected him I have seen pet cemetery. I should of thought about that.

He turns on us and I never see it coming.

'I turn away from you' Munakta says

We are all shocked.

'who will join me' Munakta asks

Elysia joins him which breaks me the most, along with Yata, Fushimi, Prussia, Germany, Japan, China and Italy all of the country's bar America, England, Switzerland, Russia and Belgium. Sweden and Norway. Shizuo and Izya also Join him along with most of the Pokémon and Ash.

We are left with me, Ceil, Sebastian. Jiro, America, England and Belgium. The hatter and Alice along with the cat stay with us. Loki stays with us as well. Mikoto also stays with us which surprises me. We also have the Guardians all five and Howl. Plus, my two Pokémon. Russia chooses us in the end. We also have the three reapers.

Ceilty and Shinra won't take a side.

'you betrayed me' I tell Elysia

'yes she is' munakta says

'my sword please' I ask Sebastian

'careful with it' Sebastian handing me the angel blade

'I won it its mine' I tell my side

'you think you can beat me with that' Munakta says

'No I will beat you' mikoto stepping in front of me

There was only one thing for it so I stab myself. With the sword. Sebastian I think knew my plan.

This seems to shock the other side apart from Munakta into submission.

'why on earth is you do that' Ceil says

'it worked isn't it' I reply

Sebastian pulls the sword out and holds me close. I know he won't let me die easily.

'what are they doing' I say

Munakta and Mikoto are still fighting.

'think about all the good things you have doing' Mikoto says

'I killed you' munakta finally giving up and collapsing onto the floor

'It was the right thing to do' mikoto tells him

'I'm sorry for betraying you' Elysia tells me

'move out of the way' Shinra snaps

'it is not a good idea to stab yourself, plus you can't die on me, your great fun' Loki says

Sebastian carry's me over to the sofa and I realise that he is covered in my blood.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep.

'is she dead' Asks Jack

'She is alive' I say startling them

'Ok well that's good you still have your wits' Jiro says

'I just want Sebastian no offence to you guys but I can't hug or kiss you' I tell them

'Let me through' Sebastian says

'never do that again promise me' Elysia says

'I promise it stopped you wanting to betray me though' I point out

Sebastian carefully move me onto his lap.

'you do have a point though it worked' Sebastian says

'hang on what are you wearing' I ask

'that is your cosplay' Elysia tells me

I rather wanted that that would never be found by anyone. Ever.

'it was the only thing that you has that would fit me' Sebastian tells me

'my question is why do you have that' Ceil asks

'I went to an event and went as Sebastian' I say innocently

Everyone just looks at, it's the least weird thing to happen so far.

'ok I suppose that makes sense' America says

'I apologise for my actions' Munakta says suddenly

'we forgive you' Elysia says

'plus I should have thought you might be not quite yourself we is resurrect you' I say

'is lauren alright' Mikoto asks

'I'm fine' I Say

'You are not fine; you might be a demon but you could have killed yourself' Shinra tells me

'I believe this is yours' Munakta says handing me my sword which he has cleaned for me

'you know that's the sword that almost killed Sebastian' Ceil says

I try and look innocent. I don't think it works.

'you know that innocent face is totally not working' Loki tells me

I move myself away from Sebastian and go to stand up not a good idea I nearly face plant the floor.

'I am totally fine' I say

'you sort of have blood all over you' England points out

I turn to the way which I think are the stairs.

'wrong way' Mikoto tells me

I turn around and realise I will never make it up the stairs. Without a word Sebastian picks me up.

Elysia follows us I'm guessing she wants to make up for betraying me.

'There you go I will wait outside' Sebastian tells me

'What do you want to wear' Elysia asks

'This' I say pulling down a dark purple dress with black buttons down the front

I get the dress on but I can't bend to fasten up my shoes.

'there you go' Elysia sorting my laces

'hay I forgive you, we a literally best friends forever' I tell her

'are you sure' She starts

'Munakta would have has something to do with it' I tell her and that is the end of the matter

A knock on the door startles me.

'are you ready yet' Asks Sebastian

I open the door and stagger like I am drunk. Though I am not.

'I want to walk' I say pushing Sebastian away

He lets me walk staying one side while Elysia is on the other.

As we get to the basement we hear cheering and we know something else has happened and part of us really does not want to go in there.

Munakta and mikoto are hugging what is we have created not one, not two, not three but four gay couples.

Well I suppose we should be thankful though I think we all knew those two were going to end up with each other.

'oh you're back' Loki says

'yes we are back' Elysia says

'where is lauren' Asks Mimiko

'I'm right here' I Say

Sebastian has has to support me the last few steps.

'well this is interesting' Sebastian says

'be nice' I say

'That is him being nice' Ceil points out

I let go of Sebastian and go and hug Munakta and Mikoto. Elysia dose the same.

'I told you they would get, together' Elysia tells me

'yea you is but I reckoned Izya and Shizuo would' I reply

'what are you two up to' Shizuo asks

'Guessing who would go out with each other' Elysia admits

'What about me and you' Sebastian asks

'you I will always love' I reply

'uh oh I have a boyfriend how the heck am going to tell him I'm a vampire' Elysia asks

'I have no idea; you see at least I'm a demon like Sebastian is' I tell her

'that's only because he turned you into one' She complains

'right it was turn you into a vampire of let you die' Jiro sticking up for me

'no we are not letting you turn him into a vampire' Loki says

'we have enough demons and Vampires' Mikoto agrees

'I suppose' Elysia grumbles

'you two stop kissing' I tell Mikoto and Munakta

'you and Sebastian do' Bunny points out

I suppose we do and if they are we might as well join them if we can't beat them.

I stand as tall as I can.

'You know if we can't beat them, we might as well join them' I whisper

Sebastian takes the not so subtle hint.

He picks me up rather than kiss me and hugs me.

'Promise me that you will never do anything that stupid again' Sebastian says

'I promise; I wouldn't want to upset Ceil or you' I reply

'I suppose that will do' Sebastian kisses me while still holding me

'how is he doing that without dropping her' asks Shinra

'I have no idea' Elysia replies

I break away from Sebastian, look at them like they are morons.

'he's a demon' I tell them

Just then the doorbell rings I hope that's not my mum or Elyisa's mum. If it is we have to come up with something fast.

'think of something and cover up that bloodstain in case it one of our family's' I say

I let Sebastian carry me to the door, ceil follows.

'Put me down' I say

Once on the ground I open the door and it's only another delivery guy with a parcel for Elysia this time.

I take the parcel knowing someone else ordered something.

'it is for you' I Say handing Elysia the parcel.

'that one may have been me' Munakta says

Elysia opens the box and in it are two what look like stuffed animals.

Ones an owl and the other is a Hedgehog.

'I have a bank a card' Munakta says

'I sort of was looking at some stuff and figured out what animals you like' America says

'I name you Hasrian' I say to a cuddly hedgehog

'I name you oracle' Elysia says to a cuddly owl

'I think you may have found a rival' England chuckles

'I think he may be right' Ceilty says

'nope still love Sebastian more than the hedgehog' I say

'Aww look at yata and fushmi' Elysia says already taking photos

'aww that's so cute' I agree

They are curled up fast asleep in the armchair which reminds me once more it's getting late.

'It's getting late guys' Munakta says yawning

I claim the other armchair with Sebastian picking me up and sting down before putting me on his lap. Ceil is in the smaller chair on the other side.

The vampires go in their coffins. I am staying today as I do not want a repeat of last night the only ones who go out are tooth and sandy.

At some point I fall asleep on Sebastian's lap. When I do not know.

'good morning' Sebastian tells me

'no murders no drunken party's' I Mumble

'no one has died and there were no drunken party's' Ceil tells me

'oh good' I Mutter

I get up and I notice I have drooled on Sebastian great.

Most of the others are up when I knock on Elyisa's coffin.

'Moring already' Elysia says

'yes it is' Tooth says

Yawn sandy writes

'I agree with that' Shizuo says

'where is you two even sleep' Ceilty asks Munakta

'in the bathroom' He replies

'Moring you guys' Mikoto hugging Munakta who actually returns the hug

'OK so your underlings or whatever they are got married and know your dating' Surmises Gremany

'yes that's right' mikoto says

'morning' Italy yells

'stop being so cheery it's too early' Moans grell

'where were you' Ceil asks

'collecting souls' undertaker says

'America you're up or am I imaging things again' I Ask

'No I'm up' America replies

'shinra maybe you are magic' Elysia says

'no but thank you, he wanted to get up' Shinra mutters

'how are you this morning' Shinra asks me

'I am fine' I tell him

'she's grumpy this morning that's what she is' Loki says

'behave, Loki' England says

I walk up the stairs even Sebastian and Elysia give me space.

'what's wrong' Asks Elysia

'the deal we made' I tell her

'oh the one when America is ok they move out that deal' Elysia says

'I will miss them but we can't keep them all here' I say

'Sebastian I think she needs you just him ceil' Elysia says holding the others back

'what's wrong' Sebastian asks

'the deal we made' I say

'the one where most of us move out that deal' He asks

'That one' I Agree

'well you can visit them and they will visit you and some of us me included are staying here' Sebastian points out

I don't have time to reply before I know what I have to do. I reach up and hug Sebastian and I never want to let go.

'I think we maybe should let them back in you know' He tells me

'I suppose so' I reply

He opens the door with me still sat up on the side.

'Do we even want to know' Asks Prussia

'She was worried about you moving out you idiots' Elysia says

We draw up a list of who is staying with us. Ceil, Sebastian, Jiro, Mimiko, Kitatro. In the summer house Yata, fushmi. Plus, mikoto and munakta two bedrooms. Shinra and Ceilty will have a bedroom as we don't need them. Shizuo and izya have the other. The others including Loki and England are moving to the mansion

'when are we moving' Ask Italy

'well since it is already Friday we thought maybe Monday next week if you wanted' Elysia tells them

'you will put us up for another three days' Asks Lucy

'you are our friends' I tell them

'It is why we are having some of you live with us' Elysia says

'plus we have to get you jobs' I say

'not just yet though' Mikoto says

'not just yet agrees Elysia

'I know you are actually a butler but why are you making tea' I ask

'if I couldn't make tea I wouldn't be simply one hell of a butler or one hell of a boyfriend' He smiles

I throw kitchen roll at him and it has no effect.

'What is he just say' Izya asks

'you heard' I growl

Elysia is killing herself with laughter.

'I'm sorry but it is rather amusing' Shinra says

Giving shinra a look like I will so kill you. He stops and so dose Elysia. I glair at Sebastian.

'stop threatening shinra' Ceilty says

'I wasn't threating this is threating' I say picking up my sword and holding it to Mikoto who was stood behind me

'why is you use me as a target' Mikoto says

'I think it may be because you are the least likely to complain' Elysia says

I put the sword down my point made.

'I still don't think it is safe letting you have a weapon you can kill yourself with' Elysia tells me

'She is happy let her have it' Shizuo says

'Give me the sword' Munakta says

I hand it over.

'I would suggest you keeping it' Munakta says handing it to Sebastian

I wander off to go and spend some time or time with just my bestie. Short of the roof or what's left of the car there is now were we can actually go.

'the roof' I say

'Ok' Elysia reply's

We manage to sneak of and get ourselves up on the roof were we should be left alone.

'we have to survive till Tuesday' I say rocking not a safe move on a roof even for an immortal.

'that is only four days, well five days' Elysia says

'I may just stay up here till then don't tell anyone' I say

'you are not staying up here and leaving me to deal with it all' Elysia replies

'fine maybe we should go and see what they are up to' I say neatly jumping off the roof followed by Elysia

We go towards the summer house so we can sneak in the back door, but this plan is ruined by Greece.

'Where have you been' I ask

'Around' is all he says

We go in and I sort of wish I hasn't. Munakta and Mikoto are sort of making out of the sofa.

'GUYS' I growl

'Uh oh' Mikoto says

'I just realised something, they are both actually dead' Elyisa's says

'that's a fair point they aren't zombies so England really has mastered necromancy' I Say

'where is Jiro' Elysia asks Kitatro who runs past

'big brother no idea' kitatro giggles

'I am right behind you' Jiro says

'I know you're a vampire buts that's still weird' North says

'What do you want' Jiro asks

'I need to ask … She never gets to finish that sentence

This because she has noticed I have disappeared. I'm about to escape to go think about something important so I leave them a note.

Dear Everyone

I am fine. Will be back soon. Need to go think about some things. Elysia knows where I will be if you need or want me. Elysia is in charge!

Lauren

That so do it totally nailed that note. Then I slip away.

'Guys I just found this note stuck to the fridge' France says

They read the note I know this as I get a text. Which I ignore.

'we need to find her' Elysia tells them

I sit in my favourite spot in the woods near the pond.

'there you are' Elysia says

I pause my song I'm listing to.

'That isn't take you as long as I thought it would' I grumble

'You wanted me to find you' She points out

'you guys just assume that I'm dating Sebastian but he's never asked me out' I tell her

'that's why you wandered off' Elysia asks

'yep that's why' I tell her

'Give me a moment, I will go find him' Elysia says wandering off

A few moments later she comes back with Sebastian.

'I will give you two a moment' Elysia says going off to distract the others

'apparently I have to ask you something' Sebastian says

'So will you go out with me' Sebastian asks

'maybe' I reply

'Just say yes already' Munakta says

'I tired' squeaks Elysia

'my answer is yes' I say

'good know can we get out of these woods' Italy asks

'of course we can' Loki says

We walk back through the woods and I realise that it was maybe not the best place to hide out as it starts to rain. Yata gets handed Fushimi's coat the same for Mikoto gets Munakta's. That's when I realise Sebastian is back in his suit as he hands me his jacket.

By the time we get back we are soaked and we have no spare clothes that will fit any of them. Well apart from maybe the girls.

'Jiro your smoking' Elysia says

'it's the rain I will be fine once I have dried off' Jiro Says

'oh ok' Yata says

Then we here a crash upstairs and wonder who on earth is there.

I go first and Elysia follows.

I push open the bathroom door as that's where the crash came from.

'how the heck is you get in there France' I laugh

France is stuck in the cupboard.

'not sure but I can't get out' France tells us

We pull France out and take him down stairs.

'This is what happened' Elysia says

'he got himself stuck in the bathroom cupboard' I say

'I wondered where he has gone' Prussia says

'at least you found him' England says

'I suppose' Jack says

Sebastian has disappeared again I give up trying to keep track of him.

I turn around and Mikoto is stood hugging Munakta protectively.

'you to do really suit each other' I say sitting on the arm of the chair

'you seem to have lost Sebastian again' Yata says

'Where is he' I ask

'no idea' Ceil replies

'I think we should go check out the house tomorrow' Elysia says

'that would be a good idea' Agrees America

Sebastian takes that moment to reappear.

'this is yours' Sebastian says handing me something

'I thought you were meant to be keeping that' Fushimi say's

'It's the sword isn't it' Elysia says

'It is' I reply

I think it may be a sign that he is going to trust me more from now on.

'if you weren't a supernatural creature I would ask you to join sceptre force' Munakta say's

'thanks' I say

A knock on the door startles us I know this time it has to be my mum.

'Act normal guys' Shinra says

I check in the mirror I look like I have walked through the woods well I have but it's not a good look.

'hay Chris' I Say

'Will call you later by' Elysia says

'that was to close' Elysia mutters

'who was that' Loki asks

'a friend' I say

'why are you making tea again' I ask Sebastian

'For ceil I am still his butler' Sebastian replies

'shush' Izya says taking photos of some one

'what have you doing' Elysia asks

I point to shizuo who is fast asleep and that's who izya is taking photos of him.

I don't bother to even ask anymore apart from the woods episode and France in a cupboard nothing has gone wrong yet.

I take that back the second Will comes charging into the room.

'grell is missing' Will says

'what do you mean missing' Ceilty asks

'He is missing' Will say

'can you expand on that' Mikoto asks

Shizuo has just woken up.

'who is missing' Shizuo asks

'Grell' the undertaker says

'how is you lose him' Elysia asks

'I am actually not sure' will admits

I turn around and hug the nearest person who happens to fortunately be Sebastian.

'why is they manage to lose him' I mumbled

'I don't know' Sebastian says patting me on the head

'stop patting me on the head' I mumble

He stops.

'we better go and find him I suppose' Elysia says

'Jiro you stay here as its still raining and we want you to stay alive' Shizuo says

'What about me' Elysia asks

'you seemed to be ok so you should be fine' Mimiko says

We manage to find some umbrellas and old ponchos from when we has been to theme parks. Not fashionable but dry.

We bar the Pokémon, Jiro and Kitatro all leave in search of grell.

We split up into small groups to cover more ground.

'I don't see anything' Elysia says

'hang on my phones ringing' I say

'hello, you found what?' I Ask

'ok we will meet you there' I say

'yes I know to hurry' I say

'see you soon' I say

'who was that' Asks bunny

'Jack, they found Grell's coat' I reply

We hurry to where they say they would meet us.

We follow the path down a few feet and see Grell's coat. There is no grell though or is there.

'keep Will back' Elysia says following me

We find Grell, we have no idea if he is alive or dead.

I manage to pick him up and he is heavier than he looks that's when I realise that he is alive.

Elysia picks up his scythe and we walk back down the path though I nearly drop grell a few times.

'I isn't drop him' I am so proud of myself

'pass him here' Will says

'oh dear not again' I whimper

'What do you mean not again' Elysia asks

'I know what you mean' England says

'she means she thinks Will was so worried about grell as he like him' Mikoto says

'that means five couples so that's ten of you' Elysia works out

Over were grell and will are grell has woken up.

'what happened' will asks him

'I got distracted and knocked myself out falling over a rock or something but I sort of landed on my scythe which really hurt' grell explains

I have to turn away and burry my face in Mikoto as he's closet so they can't see the tears of laughter running down my face.

'Sebastian do you want her back' mikoto asks

'what's wrong' Sebastian's says

Then he sees why I has to turn away and he knows I was laughing.

'I'm sorry grell but it is sort of funny' I say

'it's alright' He says

We get back to the house.

'we have something to tell you something' will says still holding Grell

'that you and Grell like each other' I say

'I told you she was good' Grell says

'Do you not remember the poisoning of Shizuo, the wedding, America nearly getting run over because England and Loki tried to elope and Mikoto and Munakta's death match that turned into a love match' I Say

'I think what she is trying to say is that we are used to it and love you guys for who you are' Elysia says

'that is my point' I say

'that's good' izya says hugging shizuo who does not look happy

'oh come here' Elysia giving me a best friend hug

'Ah look at those two they look so cute' tooth says

'I think we may have a few more weddings to plan' Jiro says

'hang on so in total six weddings' I say

'seven including you and Sebastian' Jack points out

'Yes but I have got forever to marry him' I say

'she has a fair point' Lucy agrees

'Can we move away from this conversation' Elysia suggests

We do and Will finally, puts Grell down on the sofa.

'I may go for a nap' I say already siting down for a nap

'It's only 4pm you know' Munakta point out

'it is oh ok' I say

'grell what are you doing' Will asks

'looking form my coat' Grell replies

'you mean this one' Elysia tells him

'oh thank you' grell replies

'budge up' Elysia says sitting on the arm of my chair

'pass me my bag, someone' I say

'here you go' Kitatro says

'thank you very much Kitatro' I reply

I then proceed to order pizza for everyone and I know that I will know be poor. I love them though that's why I have doing it.

When the doorbell finally rings Mikoto and Munakta go and get the door for us.

'Thanks guys' I say

'friends are good to each other' Mikoto says

'come here' Izya says to shizuo

They sit on the sofa with each other on the sofa and Mikoto wraps his arms around Munakta.

England and Loki also sit with each other as do yata and Fushimi.

I am sure we isn't have this many couples to start with.

Oh and Ceilty and shinra as well and me and Sebastian.

'do not eat my pizza' Trying to find my pizza

'I think this is yours' Elysia says

'thanks' I Say

'you shouldn't eat that you know' Sebastian tells me

'Try it and see what you think' I tell him

To my surprise he try's it and actually likes it.

'well that was surprising' ceil says

'you know you're not going to get anymore though' Elysia tells him

'look how happy Italy is' Gremany says

True to Germanys word Italy is running around squeaking with a slice of pizza in each hand.

Also England and Loki have started back on the pop tarts. Also Mikoto is handing Munakta slices of pizza.

'look at this we have created a sort of society' Elysia says

Yata and Fushmi are kissing again but we leave them to it.

Sebastian takes this chance to steal more pizza.

'stop stealing my pizza' I tell him

'stop fighting' Shinra tells us

'we aren't fighting' Sebastian says kissing the top of my head

'You win this time' I tell him

'See I told you they we not fighting' Ceilty says to shinra

'They would never fight' bunny agrees

'No they wouldn't' Grell says

'Grell are you trying to kiss will' England asks

'you just ruined my plan' grell tells him but kisses will all the same

'What would I do without you guys' Asks Elysia

'I have no idea' Prussia tells her

'have a tidier house maybe' suggests Jiro

'Most likely' I agree

'but we wouldn't have as much fun' Elysia says

'oh thank you' Ceil tells us

'even if you seem to of stolen my butler' Ceil tells me

'She isn't steal me; I love her' Sebastian points out

'he has a point' Mimiko says

France comes in from the kitchen China is with him.

'we made you this' China says bowing

They give us a cake.

'it is to say thank you' Italy says

'thanks guys' I try a slice and it is the best cake I have ever has

'You are very weird even for a demon' Loki tells me

'oh yea you are sort of a demon' England realises

'a Norse demon a lot different from those three' Shinra says

'yea it is' Loki Admits

'We can't call anyone you know' Munakta says

'I mean we are all weird; Mikoto finishes

'yea we shouldn't even exist' Tooth points out

I start crying and I don't even know why I'm actually crying. Who knew demons can cry.

'come here' I say to tooth and give her a hug

I then hug Sebastian, who knows why I'm crying even if no one else does.

'Cheer up we do exist thanks you guys' Shinra says

'any way it's getting late again and we have a big day tomorrow' north says

We all just find some where to sleep as we can clear up the stuff in the morning. Grell is not allowed out of the house tonight.

I fall asleep on Sebastian's lap again. The others I guess go to sleep about the same time as me.

I wake to find myself on the chair minus Sebastian. Who was handing ceil a cup of tea I suppose I has sort of stolen his butler.

'here you go' Sebastian says handing me a cup

'how are we getting everyone there' I here Izaya ask

'no idea' Elysia replies

'we cannot walk all the way there' Loki says

'what is going on' I ask mikoto

'we have no means of transport' Mikoto tells me

'I forgot about that' I groan

'give me a few minutes are yata and fushmi out of my room yet' I ask

'We are out of your room' Yata replies

'you are warned I picked your outfit for you' Fushimi tells me

I go up the stairs dreading the outfit. It's actually one of my fave dresses a black dress with long sleeves that hangs slightly off my shoulders I put it on and I come back down the stairs.

'so we have no idea how we are getting there then' Ceilty says

'well we could have taken some of us if you hasn't run over America' Elysia says

'to be fair he is jump in front of the car' Loki defends

'if you hasn't been running off with each other I wouldn't have doing' America says

I walk through and Jiro spots me.

'how are we getting there' he asks me

'I have no idea' I say

'SHUT UP' I yell

That gets their attention.

'too much noise' I grumble picking up my sword ready to kill anyone who is stupid enough to get close

'Prussia are you still in contact with Sherlock' I ask

'Yes I am' Prussia replies

'phone him for me please and ask him for a bus' I say

'a bus' Asks Jack

'it's the only way to transport us all there' Elysia realises

Prussia comes back after a few moments.

'it will be here in about 2 hours' Prussia says

I look at the clock that means 11am so time to clean up the pizza and pizza boxes.

'We need to clean up' I here Elysia saying then I feel a sharp pain which means Sebastian or maybe ceil I can never tell

'lauren are you ok' Shizuo helping me stand

'where are Sebastian and ceil' I ask

'I don't know' Yata says

Munakta picks me up and puts me back on the chair. I need them to find them, not smother me only one thing for it I demon out that makes them step back.

'I'm here, its ok' Sebastian says

'what happened' I say

'I cut my self on your sword' He tells me

'We need to find a safer place for that thing' Fushimi says

'I promise I am fine' Sebastian says hugging me

'it seems ceil was right though' Elysia says

'you two do seem to have some kind of bond' Shinra agrees

'it is unusual I have never heard of another demon having a bond' Sebastian Tells me

'Well just to point out it is your fault that you two do' Yata says

'he has a point' munakta says

'I suppose it is my fault' Sebastian agrees

I take his un injured hand and hold it.

'then at least I know when you are in trouble' I tell him

'they are so cute' Neko squeaks

'Any way we are meant to be clearing up' Elysia points out

'I Suppose so' I say getting up

I take my sword of Mikoto knowing the only place it will be safe is with me.

They seem to realise that and let me keep it.

'got the bin bags' says Will

'Thank you' Elysia says

We start cleaning up the huge amount of mess that was left behind.

'get up you two' Tooth tells England and Loki

'what' Grumbles Loki

'you are lying on pizza' I laugh

'oh gross' England says getting up

We clear up the rest of the stuff by the time we are doing its almost 11am.

'I think that's it' grell says

'Yep well doing guys' izya says

'Ceil' I Say

'Lauren what are you up to' Elysia asks

'What are you up to' Asks Ceil

'well if anything happens to Sebastian I will take on and uphold the contact you have with him.' I tell him

'That is crazy' Mikoto says

'no it is not' America replies

'it makes sense' Sebastian says

'it does but are you really willing to uphold it' Elysia asks me

'I am' I reply

No more can be say as Italy comes running in.

'bus is here' Italy yells

We all file out me mentally checking off that we haven't left anyone behind.

The couples all sit with each other no surprise there. When I get on the bus the driver hands me an envelope.

'what is that' Elysia asks

I open it a load of money and a note falls out.

Dear Lauren and Elysia

Here is some money from me and John and Mycroft enjoy.

Sherlock

'it means we can get stuff for the house' Yata says

'Or they can use it replace stuff in their house like the car' Ceil says

'Are you sitting next to me or ceil' I ask Sebastian

'sit next to her' Ceil tells him

So he does.

'can we have some music on' Asks North

The driver switches some rock music on and we are soon all singing along to we will rock you.

When we get there eventually the driver says he will be back later on.

We get out and the house doesn't look that bad from the outside. I am more worried about the inside.

We walk inside and its actually really nice I just don't know why no one wanted the house.

'go on explore just be careful' I say

'you worry too much' Yata hugging me

Anyone else Sebastian would most likely kill them.

'You do' Elysia agrees

'see you later' I say to Sebastian

'where are you going' He asks

'to explore, I will be fine I promise' I reply

Sebastian does not look happy but relents. Not for long he comes with me.

'He has to stay with both of us apparently' Ceil tells me

'are you sure you can't distract him' I ask

'I heard that' Sebastian says

'I mean I love you' I say

'stop flirting it's weird' Elysia says

Then we here a crash and head to the sound of the commotion.

We see Mikoto at the bottom of a stair case and Munakta next to him.

'he fell down the stairs' Italy tells us

'See I was right' I say

'is he alright' Shinra says who has just appeared

'I think so' Munakta replies

'I am fine' Mikoto says

'oh good' Munakta say kissing him

'why are those two making out at the bottom of the stair case' Yata asks while fushmi bury's his face in yata

'you don't even want to know' I reply

'Oh what's up' Ask Germany

'let's all walk that way and leave them alone' I say

'watch out' I yell pushing ceil out of the way

'I got you' Shizuo says

'Ouch' Is all I manage

'I am fine' Ceil says

'I will bounce right back' I say

'No you won't' Jiro says

'you is just get squashed by a book case a normal person would be dead' Fushimi tells me

'You saved ceil though' Elysia tells me

'leave her alone' Ceilty says

'She will be fine' Shinra says

'if you want to move her pick her up very gently' tooth suggests

'or you could just leave me here' I suggest

'I am not leaving you, especially as you saved the young masters life and I love you' Sebastian says

'in that case' I say

Sebastian wraps his jacket around me. Then very carefully he picks me up.

'I think the house is haunted' Says Italy

'it's not haunted its juts very old' Elysia says

'tell that to the slightly squished demon and Mikoto who fell down the stairs' I say

'I'm good' Mikoto says

'that's cause, you were making out with Munakta' Yata Points out.

'he does have a point' Elysia agrees

'mew' Says neko

'I agree' Lucy says

'what does she mean' Asks Bunny

'she means we should go home' Lucy translates

'I agree with that' Izya says

'we do not need any more accidents' Prussia agrees

So we go back our house. Which is safer not much safer but safer.

I get carried by Sebastian. Though he really doesn't need it Munakta carries Mikoto. It was his head he hit, he hasn't broken his legs.

I suppose we are just spoiled. We get in the door and there is a letter.

Dear

Lauren and Elysia

How are you. I hope you has a good day.

Mycroft Holmes

'ok this is getting weird' Jack says

'we have a stalker and hi name is Mycroft Holmes' Elysia says

'yes apparently we have' I reply

'do you want me to put you down' Asks Sebastian

'I suppose so' I say as he put me down

I try to stand up and just about mange it.

It is totally not funny that we will survive starts playing.

'you is that on purpose Gilbert' I say using Prussia's actual name

'his name is gilbert, that is so funny' Loki laughing

'it's not funny' Prussia squeaks

'be nice to each other' Jiro warns

'I don't have to be nice I'm a demon' I say

'You two stop making out or go and find a room' Mimiko says to Will and Grell

'Actually the correct term would be grell stop kissing Will' Tooth says

While they are distracted I wander over to Shinra and Ceilty.

'you know; I am going to miss you guys' I tell them

'I see you manged to shake your shasow for the time being' Shinra tells me

'guys where is lauren' Ceil asks

'duck' Ceilty says

'thanks' I tell her

'why are you trying to ditch Sebastian' Asks Loki

'as I want some time on my own that's why' I tell him

'take my shasow horse by the time they realise your gone it will be to late' Ceilty tells me

'Right we need a distraction' England says

'Elysia come with me' I whisper

'where are we going' She asks

'no idea, Italy distract them' I Tell him

Then Italy starts running around and squeaking perfect know we can get out of here.

We go outside and I whistle for the horse who comes straight away I guess he remembers us.

We get on and we leave.

'the old tree house' I suggest

'good idea' Agrees Elysia

This is somewhere they will not think to look.

'Why is we just escape' Elysia asks once safely in the treehouse

'As it was getting to much for me' I admit

'ah troubles with a certain charming demon' She asks

'it's just I don't want a second shasow all the time and its happing so fast' I say to her

'I also guess all the other couples are not helping' She says

Then my blood or what I take to be my blood runs cold when I hear a very familiar voice.

'I know you're up there' ceil says

'who ratted us out' Asks Elysia

'Italy who do you think' ceil replies

'Is lauren up there' Asks Sebastian

'Yes' I answer

'are you coming down or are you staying there' ceil asks

'you go down' I say to Elysia

Elysia goes down.

'I think she is staying up their' Elysia says

Thank you I think. Ratting me out anything else.

Sebastian comes up alone.

'I am staying here' I say

'no you are not' Ceil calls up

'come on' Sebastian says taking my hand

'one condition, you give me alone time when I want it' I say

'it is a deal' He says hugging me

I walk down first, Sebastian follows.

'I am guessing that bond works both ways then' I say

'it would appear so' Ceil reply's

Darn it I cut myself on the ladder plus am still in pain from earlier. Stupid demon bond I wonder if we can break it.

'How is you get here, hang on that's my car' Elysia says

'I fixed it' Yata says

'you brought him as well and Fushimi anyone else' I ask

'no just those two' Ceil says

'we will take celity's horse, back' Sebastian tells me

I give in he is the one person on that I know that can charm me. Which is not fair.

He gives me a boost up onto the horses back though I can do it myself and gets on behind me.

The others get in the car we beat them home by a good ten minutes. I pat the shasow horse and thank him (I think it is a him anyway will have to ask celity if he is or if he is a she).

'how was that my young lady' Sebastian smiles

'you let ceil go with the others why is you do that' I ask

'I wanted sometime with just you' Sebastian tells me

Me a bit like oh my god some alone time with him another part is like is ceil order him to.

'I know what you are thinking and no ceil dint order me to' Sebastian says kissing me properly

Ok I admit I may have the best boyfriend I all of the nine realms.

'Sebastian she is a young lady' Elysia says

'Oh your back' I say innocently

'that isn't going to work' Ceil tells me

Yata and fushimi both high five me. I turn around and Ceilty has been taking photos.

'you looked really happy' Ceilty says

'Lauren is never happy' Prussia says

'yes I am happy sometimes' I say

'You look so cute together mew' neko says

'cute is not a word I would normally apply to demons' Germany says

'I think maybe we should just leave them alone' Elysia suggests

'No we will come in' I reply

'you found them' Italy says

'you ratted us out' Elysia says

'I'm sorry, they say they would take away my cookies' Italy cries

'don't be mad at Italy' Jiro says

I hug Italy as I think Elysia may have frightened him.

'look at that she's gone nice' Bunny says

'I wouldn't push it' Shinra says

'I agree with shinra on that' Says Loki

'stop hugging everyone you have me for that' Sebastian says

I go over and hug him just to prove I still love him plus he's very huggable though that might just be my opinion. I should ask ceil.

'ceil weird question, have you ever hugged Sebastian' I ask

'once why?' Ceil asks

'is it me or is he just very huggable' I ask

'he is actually' Ceil tells me

'you know I'm his butler and your boyfriend it's not the other way round' Sebastian tells me clearly amused

'Hang on where are Grell and Will' America asks

The images that go through my head make me shudder.

'I don't want to know' Elysia says

'I do but I don't' I say

I get distracted by what think is Izayah's and Shizuo's first kiss. It is adorable yet awkward. Shizuo is kissing izya who looks very shocked. We all take pictures we can't help it.

'just one couple to go' I say looking at Loki and England

'What' England says

'here goes nothing' Loki says kissing England

This is something I will ever forget, great being immortal it really is.

'that I will never forget' Jack says

'Ok that was just odd' Lucy says

'Italy is traumatised' Germany says trying to calm down his friend

'sorry Italy' Says shizuo

'I think you traumatised your boyfriend as well' I say

'um Grell and Will still missing' Japan points out

'France you stay here' America tells him

We all know France will hit on anything that moves and that's his own words.

I drag Sebastian with him but make Ceil stay own stairs just in case.

When we find them they are fast asleep fully clothed. Which is a relief to be honest. I thought it would be much worse.

'you're taking more photos' Elysia asks

'shush you'll wake them' undertaker says

'who's there' grell says

'two demons, a vampire and a reaper' Elysia says

'that sounds like the start to a very bad joke' Will says

'Grell your drooling' I say

'Oh thank you for pointing that out dear' Grell tells me

'No I can walk' I say before Sebastian can ask only to late he already has picked me up

'do you just have a thing for picking people up' Elysia asks

'I know why he's a butler and he carries Ceil so he does the same to me' I tell her

'Prussia what are you doing with Laurens laptop' Mimiko asks

'what have you doing' I squeak

Sebastian puts me down and that's when I see the background of me and Sebastian but also the fact Prussia has changed my relationship status to in a relationship and posted photos with everyone on mine and Elyisa's wall as he has her laptop as well.

'You left yours unlocked Elysia and I guessed your password Lauren' Prussia tells us

'I have my mum on their she's going to kill me oh wait she can't' I say

Though I almost immediately get a call.

'I better pick it up I think' I say

'hay mum' I Say

'he is very respectable I will put him on the phone if you want' I say

'I think she may be talking about you' Munakta says to Sebastian

'she wants to talk to you' I say

'hello, is this Lauren's mother' Sebastian says

'you approve of me' Sebastian says

I squeak and almost pass out.

He hands the phone back.

I hang up

I turn and slump into a chair.

Then Prussia gets a text from Mycroft saying he will pop round tomorrow.

'oh dear' Japan says

'Right behave all of you' Ceil tells everyone

'right you lot I love you but we have to make it like you not all dating it may be too much' I say

'We can do that for you' Shizuo says crushing me and Elysia in a hug

This brings back memories of this morning's book case incident

'please stop hugging me' I say

'Are you ok' Izya asks

'fine' I say

'we will be on our best behaviour' grell says

'I think we don't need to worry about me' will says

'what about Italy's hair' Canada asks

'I have a wig that might work' Elysia says

All too soon it is once more the end of the day and this time I claim a sofa well I claim the sofa and end up sharing it with Sebastian.

'nighty night, love you' I mumble

'is she already asleep' Elysia asks

'not quite yet' I yawn then fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and think I may be dreaming the basement is spotless Italy looks almost normal again and I haven't drooled on Sebastian.

'am I dreaming or is the house tidy' I mumble

'oh your awake' Elysia says

'good morning' Ceil tells me

I sit up almost falling of Sebastian's lap as he has been holding me on his lap.

'who tided' I mumble

'everyone is well you as well you is the kitchen apparently' Yata tells me

'you got up at some point and tidy the kitchen' Ceil tells me

'oh yea I couldn't sleep so I tidy the kitchen' I say

'that's where I found you at 3am this morning' Sebastian tells me

'you are weird' celity tells me

'LOOK AT MY HAIR' Italy yells

'Elysia gave him a wig and he has been so happy since' Munakta explains

'ah ok that makes sense' Jack says

'That's nice' I say snuggling into Sebastian

'stop stealing my butler' Ceil grumbles

'my boyfriend' I say

'he was my butler first' Ceil points out

'Stop fighting over Sebastian' Shiro says

'shiro and Kiyoko' neko cries

'where have you guys been' I ask

'wait you were not here; you just have turned up' Mikoto realises

'Which means someone has used the cauldron' England exclaims

'who would be stupid enough to, mess with the cauldron' Jiro asks

'ITALY' me and Elysia says at the same time

Getting up which I is not want to do.

Germany is quicker than me which is stupid I'm a demon and Elysia is a vampire.

'Italy get away from the cauldron' Yata tells him

Germany manages to pull with the help of Loki they pull Italy away.

I start to cry again which is most un demon like and just to be I thought we would have just one normal day just one.

'here you go' ceil says handing me a handkerchief apparently I'm forgiven

'oh come here you' Fushimi says hugging me Yata also hugs me

I like hugs ok I love hugs. I shouldn't though as I am a demon.

'how come she gets all the hugs' Asks Elisa

'here you go' says an unfamiliar voice who hugs Elysia

'oh my god your Satiama from one punch man' Elysia says

'see I am not the only one who gets hugs' I say

'I love you guys' Elysia says

'Why' Says a hissing voice

'snake' Elysia looks like she may pass out

'I think it's as we never know what you guys are about to do' I say

'plus we hug you and love you' Sebastian retrieving me from yata and Fushmi

'you definitely love her' Shiro says

'It is so obvious' Kiyoko says

'stop judging me' I say

I study the new arrivals and think we may get away with that they were already there.

'what are you thinking about' England asks eating yet more pop tarts

'where do you get pop tarts all the time' Elysia asks

'that is not important' Jiro says

'no its not' Agrees Will

'I do not want to no nor does anyone else Grell' Shizuo says

'thank you dear' Says Izya

'Hang on back up one moment' Shiro says

'yata and fushmi are married' neko tells him

'also me and Munakta are dating' Mikoto tells him

'anyone else' Asks Satiama says

'England and Loki, Will and Grell, Shizuo and izya' Ceil says

'also me and Ceilty and Lauren and Sebastian' Shinra tells them

'Mikoto and Munakta' Shiro seems not to be able to deal with that

'Mikoto is dead' Kiyoto says

'I am standing write here you know' Mikoto says wrapping his arms around Munakta

'It took us a while as well' Yata says

'You two are dating as well' Shiro faints

'you killed shiro' neko squeaks

'no he has just fainted' Says Prussia

We move shiro out of the way and the doorbell ring please do not let it be Mycroft. Its Mycroft and Sherlock.

'hay come in' Elysia says

'Where is Lauren' Asks Mycroft

'right here' I say

'where is your shasow' Asks Sherlock

'See he thinks you're a shasow as well' I tell Sebastian

'he is right there then' Mycroft says

'yes I am' Sebastian says hugging me from behind

'Still weird' I here shiro say

'What have you been up to we only saw you a couple of days ago' Sherlock says

'nothing' I say

We go downstairs where the congregation is waiting (what else am I meant to call them?).

'you summoned more people' Sherlock notes

Forgot for a moment, worlds only consulting detective happens to be Sherlock.

'I summoned them' Admits Italy he must feel bad about ratting us out yesterday

'Italy when is you develop sense' Asks Loki

'be nice' I say

'I made tea everyone' Sebastian says

France is laughing and I resist stabbing him. It takes lot.

'why is he making tea' Asks Shiro

'he is actually Ceils butler' Explains Elysia

'he is her boyfriend still' Ceil finishes

'no don't stab France' Hisses snake

'no that is not a good idea' Izya agrees

'fine' I mutter

'come here little miss evil' Munakta says

I sit next to Munakta who gets me so I like him.

'thank goodness, you got her before she killed someone' Sebastian thanks Mikoto and Munakta

'so why are you here' Shinra asks

'just to check you haven't killed anyone' Mycroft says

I hope that no one mentions Sherlock and Munakta's fight or the fact I killed an angel really hope that isn't brought up.

'promise me no one will mention you know that grudge match I has' I say

'I will make sure of it' mikoto giving munakta a quick hug

'stop hugging and go stop them talking' I say

Too late.

'Lauren sort of is' Elysia says

'thanks for that' I groan

'you is what' Shiro says

'it was self-defence they tried to kill Sebastian and lauren both' Mimiko defends

'it is true' Shizuo says

What would I be without these guys.

'I give up' Mycroft says getting and leaving followed by Sherlock

'I won't have you arrested since these people do not officially exist' Mycroft calls

'why is you tell him' I am now being smothered by a bunch of them so I can't kill anyone

'we totally have this under control' Yata says

'no you don't' I say getting up and stalking over to Sebastian glaring at Elysia

'Hand the sword over' Ceil says

'you can't make her' France says

'I won't harm anyone' I say

'here have a pop tart' England says

I take the pop tart and munch on it oh it's a smore pop tart excellent.

'look at that she is happy' Prussia says

'halt' A unfamiliar voice says

'why are a you dressed like a ladybug' Asks neko

'also why are you dressed like a cat' Asks Italy

I can see why Neko and Italy are friends.

I finish my pop tart before I answer.

'I know who you are ladybug and cat noir' I say

'that is right' Elysia says

'also who are you after' Yata asks

'Evil people like him' Cat says pointing at Sebastian

'Him' Asks Stamata

'well he is a demon who has most likely doing some things wrong' Will says

'I need a butler' Ceil says

'I need a boyfriend' I say

'you don't need him you want him' Grell says

'Oh says you' I snap

'get away from my boyfriend' I say

'I will let you deal with this then' ceil tells me

'are you doing' asks the ladybug

'yes know get away from him' I say

'I think she is crazy but awesome' Mikoto says

The cat has Sebastian corned which would not normally be an issue for him. But being me I know something is not right.

'Sebastian what is wrong' I ask

'I knew you would notice' he Says

'how do you know' Asks the cat

I demon out I can't help it if they see me it's to protect two of the people I love most in this word.

'Are you ok or where you just testing me' I ask

'testing you though that one is manage to cut me' Sebastian says pointing at the cat

'Well at least my two boys are ok' I say puling Ceil for a hug who for once dose not fight it

'Ah we look at that maybe we judged him a bit to quickly' Cat says

Then something weird happens they change into normal people.

'Arron your cat noir' the girl says

'and you're the ladybug Marinette' Arron says

'you are friends and you never realised that your superhero partner was each other' Stamata says

'apparently' Loki says

I finally let go of Ceil and Sebastian but Sebastian won't let me go he's protecting me and I don't know why.

'your protecting me and Ceil, why' I ask

'I don't trust them just yet' Ceil answers for Sebastian

'sorry about the whole trying to kidnap your butler' Arron says

'I forgive you' Sebastian answers

'Lauren wont forgive so easily' Warns Elysia

'she holds grudges like there is no tomorrow' Prussia says

'Hurt either of them even just a hair on their heads I will kill you' I say

'ok she is scary what are you' Asks Marinette

'we would be demons my dear' Sebastian says

'I am a vampire and so are Jiro and Kitatro' Elysia tells them

'We also have a dulahan, two kings, a god and a bunch of countries' Shinra concludes

'plus two, no three superheroes including myself' Stamata says

I just find a chair and pretend to be asleep even though despite everything its only 2pm.

No one buys it though. I think it might something to do with the sword tucked under my arm. Just maybe that or being a demon I actually don't need to sleep I just like to.

'what is she doing' Jiro asks

'planning revenge maybe' Italy suggests

'most likely' Shinra agrees

'I know what's wrong' Sebastian says

He comes over not long after and has a bowl of ice cream.

'if you don't want it' Ceil says

I take the bowl. It is even my favourite honeycomb he must have found where I hid it at the back of the freezer.

'What's wrong' Asks Lucy

'I am not sure on those two' I say

Actually I just have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen.

'is it one of your something is going to happen moments' Elysia asks

Finally, someone gets it. I nod my head I have a mouth full of ice- cream.

'How is you know' Asks Prussia

'I have been her best friend for a long time' Elysia replies

'Any idea what it is' Asks Yata

'no' I say

'are you sure she is not just crazy' asks Arron

'I know she is not' Shizuo says giving me a hug

'I am sure' I say getting up and taking my ice-cream with me

I shudder and it's not the ice-cream. I do not remember this but I face plant the floor.

'it's the angel' I say

'shush its ok' Elysia says

'she needs Sebastian I will get him' ceil says

'I isn't kill the angel' I say

They get it this time as well as Sebastian.

'I heard' Sebastian says gently

'it's not the angel' Yata says

'it was a bad dream, but I don't know wat happened to you' Ceil says

'I do' I say

'Sebastian, what is she on about' Jiro asks

'I think she over is it' Sebastian says

'you mean the fact I almost got squashed yesterday' I say

'yes that you are an idiot' Ceil says

'but you are our idiot' Shiro says

'come here' Sebastian says and I snuggle into him

'see we are a family' I say

'One big crazy family' Lucy says

Soon we are having the world's largest group hug we could so win a Guinness world record.

'Getting squashed' Yata says

We disperse though I still have Sebastian and Ceil next to me.

'what is this' I say

'you will do something stupid' Jiro says

They know me far too well.

France cook's dinner with the help of Japan tonight so it's a weird mix of food though all I want is more ice-cream and my wish is granted I just get handed the whole tub by China.

'are you really going to eat all of that' Asks England

'the amount of pop tarts you and Loki go though' Elysia says

'I suppose' Loki says

I do share though with Ceil the vampires just have some blood which is one thing I will never try.

'This is really good' ceil says

'I told you' reply

The vampires are going on a midnight blood raid but I'm not allowed to go as I am currently not trusted. They really know me to well.

Instead I get to spend the night in. Yay.

'we can watch, whatever film you want' Ceil says Stupid thing to tell me I am so making them watch tangled.

We put the film on and the other two are rather traumatised by it me I still love it.

Grell also likes it no surprise there Grell wants to be a princess.

'no more princess singing' Ceil says

'I promise to tired know' I say

I fall asleep or pretend to I'm getting good at that.

'I hope you that you are not planning on sneaking out' Sebastian says

Darn it forgot my boyfriend is a demon and one that has been a demon a lot longer than me.

'I tried sneaking out once, it doesn't wok' Ceil tells me

'good try though' Sebastian smiles

I let him pick me up though I know this means no chance of escaping. I give up and snuggle into him.

'there you go he says settling down on the sofa' Sebastian says

Before I really know it I'm fast asleep.

A kiss and a hug wake me up.

I yawn and open my eyes.

By the look on Sebastian's face I know that something is very wrong and I know it's wrong as I knew something was going to happen.

'what happened' I Ask

'the colourless king' Yata says Greif in his voice

I then see what he is holding and what is left of my demon heart breaks.

Its Fushimi's coat and it is covered in what looks like no it can't be blood we have all almost lost to much in the last few days we can't lose Fushimi to.

I get up and hug yata he needs it and the rage and pain in face match mine when I heard what happened to Sebastian. When Mikoto heard what happened to Munakta. When England ran over America. When we all nearly lost Shizuo and when Will nearly lost Grell.

'How do we know its him' I ask

'this note' Elysia says

I read it and its only four lines but it's enough.

I have him you know who I am. If you want to see him again do nothing. If you do I will kill him. I want shiro.

The Colourless king

'We are not giving him shiro' Yata says and I can tell how much is hurts him to say this

'we will help and fight with you' Mimiko says

'we will as well' Shizuo says including Izya

'me and Loki as well' England says

'we all will' I say and get no arguments

I think we are good. I grab my sword and give Sebastian the knives from the kitchen and he understands me.

Elysia grabs a bow from the wall.

'what is it with you and medieval weaponry' Asks Jiro

'I don't know' I reply

'more importantly we have to save Yata's Husband' Mikoto says

The look Yata gives his boss says it all and I think he may have gotten over the fact his boss and Fushimi's boss are dating.

'we don't know where he is' Shinra points out

'why don't we start in the woods and work our way towards the house that's empty in the woods' I suggest

'you spend a lot of time in those woods but I trust you' Yata tells me

We begin in the woods working our way towards the house which looks better than last time I saw it.

'I think you maybe have been right' Jiro says

The cat and the ladybug came as well but we have told them to stay out of site unless we call them.

'be careful' Sebastian tells me

'I am always careful' I reply

I leave with that I go round the back with yata, Mikoto, Jack, and Elysia this is not going to work.

'Ok got the text good to go' I say knowing Prussia sent it as it says good to go awesome instead of good to go

We sneak in ok we try to sneak in. It would have worked if Will isn't fall through the roof at that point this plan has some serious flaws.

I make a mental note that Sebastian was right and I am never careful just reckless.

'I wondered when you would show up' C K says

I see Sebastian across the other room that is until C K slams him into a wall and I feel it as if it where my own pain dam this demon bond.

'I am fine' I say through gritted teeth

'get Fushimi' I say

We distract C K long enough for Yata to get Fushimi and he is not in a good way I can tell that from where I am stood.

Though I don't know how Fushimi dose it but when C K goes to stab yata he jumps in the way. It is this that makes Yata angry enough to throw C K across the room and knock him out.

I go to Sebastian who is also not looking great. As long as Fushimi is ok that's all that matters.

Though from Yata's expression I don't think he is.

'I love you don't die on me' Yata tells him

'I love you to' Fushimi manages

'We don't have shinra with us' Ceil Munakta manages

'come on Sebastian speak to me' I sob

'I made a promise to the both of you' Sebastian says

'take the shasow horse its quicker' Ceilty says

We help get Fushimi on the horse and Yata canters away we all silently pray that he gets there in time.

Munakta picks up C K who is still out cold and Mikoto helps me and ceil get Sebastian up.

We get back to the house not long after the other two.

Yata is carrying Fushimi inside, Fushimi does not look good. There is so much blood the vampires keep back otherwise who knows what they might do. It's like I have to claim a soul if I create a contract.

I double over and I know why but right now Fushimi is the only thing that matters.

'put him down here' Shinra says

Yata sets his husband down and Mikoto puts his arm around his friend and moves him away.

Munakta drops C K on the floor. I wrap my arm around Sebastian who can feel me shaking.

'Lauren stay with us we don't need any more people trying to die on us' Izya says

'Not that I promise' I say

'the problem is she hasn't has a soul yet' Sebastian says

'know is not the time' I say

He looks at me and he understands what I am saying and why.

The bad news ok even worse news is C K chooses that moment to wake up and escapes though we do all try to catch him.

'we will deal with him later' Elysia says

'go you need to find a soul otherwise you aren't going to be yourself' Yata say

'I promise I will call you' Elysia says

I take the other two with me as I have no idea what I actually need to do.

'carry her' Ceil says

I get picked up as I in my current sate won't get very far. We spot Grell and Will who kindly hand a soul over when they see the state of me.

Job doing I hope and it is doing and we head back to the house.

I walk in first I look in the mirror, I am thinner and my eyes are darker I hasn't noticed it before.

'your back, and you look different' Loki says

'never mind that how is Fushimi' I ask

'he is going to be fine it's a good thing we have Shinra' Mikoto replies

I see Yata has fallen asleep next to Fushimi. Which makes me feel a bit better the fact CK is missing still however does not.

'you do look different' Shizuo says

'are you just saying that or are you being honest' I ask

'you look different, your eyes are darker and your manner has become somewhat more like those two's' Elysia tells me

'could I just interrupt' Frances asks

'How are we going to catch CK and are we using Shiro as bait' Asks America

'unfortunately we may have to' Jiro replies

'on the Brightside there are quite a lot of us' Arron says

'We do have that advantage' Ceil aggress

'you have my sword' I say (I maybe sort of stole that line from lord of the rings)

'we will all fight' Elysia echoing my words from earlier

I stand shoulder to shoulder with Elysia a demon and vampire but best friends none the less.

'all this fuss over me' Fushimi says

'hay don't you ever scare me like that again' Yata tells him

'I won't I promise' Fushimi tells him

Yata hugs him very gently then picks him up and sits him on his lap.

'You scared all of us' Munakta says

'hang on Lauren looks different' Yata says

'I has one soul and I apparently change what I look like' To late I realise maybe that's not the best thing to say

'you are a demon it's what you have to do' Jiro says

'Like we have to drink blood' Elysia says

'why do I look different' I ask

'that would be as you took the last step into becoming a demon' Sebastian tells me

'You isn't mention this why' I ask

'I don't know' He admits

I will be watching him like a hawk.

'how are we going to beat CK' Ceilty asks

'he is powerful we have faced him before' Mikoto says

'he is the strongest of all the kings' Munakta says

'oh we are all going to die then' Italy cries

'no not all of us well not the immortal ones' Loki says

'I am not immortal I will die as well' England tells him

'Ok in that case I am up for killing him before he kills you' Loki says

'Sebastian I need you to do something for me' I say

'What is she asking' Shizuo asks

'follow us to the garden if you want to know' Elysia says

They do Yata carrying Fushimi as he wants to now as well what we are up to. Ceil and Elysia know.

'are you ready' Sebastian asks

I nod.

He then throws most of the cutlery we own at me and I dodge every bit.

'could I borrow your sword Munakta' I ask

'yes as it would be safer than yours if you get hit by it' Munakta tells me

Sebastian throws it and well I think they thought I was about to get run through but I have caught the sword in one hand.

'that's what I needed to know' I explain

'you needed to know if you could dodge knives and catch a sword' Mikoto asks

'it means three demons are definitely better than one' I say

'all three of them can do that' Explains Jiro

'which means we may have a chance' Marinette says

'exactly' Ceil replies

I see something across the garden and I know who it is CK.

'get inside and protect shiro' Jiro says

Back inside we plan to attack tomorrow as it will be safer then as it is getting later in the day also I don't demon not once.

'Right we send the five guardians to the front' Jiro explains

'followed by the vampires and Lady bug and cat' Mikoto says

'we go around the back' Grell says

'the others including us and the demons will hold the back line and protect shiro' Izya explains

'ok good plan' Elysia says

Yata is arguing with Fushimi over that fact he shouldn't go.

'Yata I will be fine' Fushimi says

'if you can stand up without falling over then fine' Yata tells him

Fushimi most likely through the force of will power stands by himself. Yata can't go back on his promise.

I sit holding my sword and ignoring everyone until Ceilty sits next to me.

'are you alright' Ceilty asks

'yes I am fine' I say

'you are not' Loki says handing me a jam tart

'well even a demon gets a bit worried sometimes' I admit

'you really love them don't you' bunny says

'would that be me and Sebastian then' Ceil says

'who else would it be' I answer

I feel arms wrap around me and I don't need to look to tell its him.

'I will keep my promise' Sebastian whispers

I don't have to say anything more. We all go to bed early as we have a big day tomorrow defeating CK.

I don't sleep though I can't.

'You can't sleep either' Sebastian says

Instead I spend the night not talking but crying and he understands.

'here you go' Ceil says handing me a cup of tea

'who made tea if Sebastian is here' I ask

'I is' Jiro tells me

I take the cup and drink the tea. I go and get myself changed as I look a mess and if I am going to die I want to look good.

Elysia comes out of her room as I get up the stairs she has changed into a long dark blue dress with leggings underneath her green coat.

I put on a long black dress which has sleeves and over which I put on my jacket and boots. I pick up my sword and look at myself in the mirror at what I have become.

I walk out and Sebastian is waiting to escort me down the stairs.

'you look beautiful my young lady' He tells me

We get down the stairs and everyone is ready apparently me and Elysia are in charge.

She is armed with the same bow as yesterday maybe my taste in antique weapons is a good thing.

'Right you all know what we have to do and what we are fighting for' Elysia says

'we are family we fight for each other; we will not stand down' I say

'we will gladly follow you' Jiro says

'Then let's go' Elysia says

All the things we have doing the last week; all the things we have ever doing this is the most insane thing we have ever doing.

I hope that everyone comes through this.

I will never forgive myself if not.

'welcome to your doom' C K says

Already not going to plan. Protecting shiro is the goal and that's what we will do.

I see Cat noir has been knocked out as has ladybug.

Well so much for plan A.

I dodge a blast of power from CK. Though Prussia is not so lucky.

'Get away from him' Yells Hungary

Who also gets knocked out.

Snake is pinned under a fallen branch and I move him out of the way.

I feel a rather sharp stabbing pain and realise that CK has stabbed me unfortunately demon bond means Sebastian knows.

I give him a I am fine look.

Though my dress is not. Elysia is doing well and manages to shoot a couple of arrows into CK.

Munakta is trying to protect Mikoto who is also down.

Ok I have has enough and do the one thing I can and stab CK no one hurts my family. Though I get thrown backwards for my trouble it is worth it as it means the others can finally take him down which they do.

A few of us are down but no major injuries as far as I can see.

'are you all alright' Asks Jiro

'you stay right there' Elysia says

I don't listen I am me why would I and limp over to Sebastian and that's when I know something is wrong.

Its ceil the one person I promised to protect. I am devastated and they all know what I am thinking.

'calm down' Munakta says

He sits down and hugs me as Sebastian is holding ceil.

'Demons can't die' I say

'you happen to be right' Ceil says

I give him the biggest hug in the world.

'Just let her young master' Sebastian says

'she is the only one who gets away with this' Ceil mumbles when I finally let go

'sorry about getting stabbed' I say wriggling out of Munakta's arms

'I felt it' Sebastian says and he doesn't look much better than I think I do

'Lady bug and Cat are ok' Shinra says

'snake is to' Mimiko tells us

'I am so, is Hungary' Prussia announces

'hang on where are Loki and England' Asks Will

'over here' Loki says holding what looks like an unconscious England

'he is alive' America says

'well that is good no deaths' I say

'This dress is wrecked I liked this dress' Elysia says

'So is mine' I grumble

'what are we doing with him' Loki says

'sending him back and locking up that cauldron' I say

'I don't think he can do much damage know' Shiro says

'I hope not' France says

'You look awful the pair of you' Ceil tells me and Sebastian

'You don't look much better' Elysia tells him

We finally get back to the house where neko and kitatro also Lucy are waiting for us.

I sort of collapse inside of the front door and Will picks me up as Sebastian is carrying Ceil.

'mew you guys are ok sort of' Neko

'Anything I can do to help' Asks Lucy

'Not really' Ceilty replies

'big brother' Yells Kitaro

Ok that makes me cheer up a bit. Plus, the fact I my two boys are sort of alright.

'Here have a cookie' Italy says

I take one and hand it Ceil then take one for myself Sebastian also has one as well which is weird.

Shinra starts to treat the wounded. He is not impressed with Fushimi you can tell.

'England will be fine' Shinra tells Loki

Knowing we will be fine he leaves us alone.

'guys I know it's a bit of a squash and squeeze but would you like to stay with us longer' I ask

'Are you actually serious' Grell asks

'I think she is' Arron says

'how else are we going to know if you're ok' Elysia says

'You are serious' Mikoto says

'you are so weird you two but if you insist' Shizuo says

'be nice' Ceil warns

'can we get rid of him know' Canada asks

'yesss can we get rid of him' Asks snake

Mikoto and Munakta go through the portal with him promising to be back soon.

'I love you Sebastian Michalles' I tell him

'oh know after you both nearly die serval time you tell him' Shinra laughs

'I was waiting for the right moment' I Smile

'you are terrible demon' Elysia says

'I suppose demons don't love anyone' I say

'are you taking that statement back then' France asks

'no I will just be a terrible demon' I say

'you're not that bad' Mimiko says

'we are back' Calls Mikoto

'that was quick' Jiro says

'Eight weddings' Lucy says

'Prussia you asked Hungary out finally' Elysia squeaks

'this is going to be so fun' Marinette says

'Well we are a very interesting family' England says

'England your awake' Loki says

America gives his cousin an awkward hug.

'are Prussia and Hungary hugging' England asks

'Yes' I say

'phone need to check it' I say

'you mean this phone' Grell says

I have 12 texts and a bunch of missed calls from my mother and nan.

I listen to some and they all have the same theme they want to meet Sebastian and ask how I am doing. I just send a text which says soon and good.

'they will call back and you are answering' I tell Sebastian handing him my phone.

I am right as the phone rings again only a few moments later.

'hello yes this is Laurens phone' He says

'well she cannot come to the phone right know' He explains

'She is busy at the moment' Sebastian says

'yes I will pass on the message' he says hanging up

'she wants to see you soon' Sebastian smiles

'Lauren what is wrong' Elysia asks

'my mum has no idea I'm a demon' I squeak

'or that Sebastian is one' Prussia says

'oh dear' Loki says

'hang on I have an idea' Elysia says

'what' Asks Ceil

'I go with Lauren and take Shiro as my date' Elysia suggests

'Also get your mum to come as well' I say

'This isn't going to work' Spain says

'shut up Spain' Germany growls

'right when is the question' I ask

'tomorrow' Sebastian tells me

I will not demon I will not demon.

'ok we are going to give you a makeover you two' Neko squeaks

'ok fine' Elysia says

'yes I will go as your fake date' Shiro says

'awesome' I say

Yata and Fushimi are laughing their heads of at the thought of me having to tell my mum I'm a demon.

'How are you going to break it to her' Will asks

'No idea' I reply

'Elysia you have to tell your mum you're a vampire' Jiro reminds her

Tomorrow is going to be so fun.

'you might want to fix your suit' Ceil tells Sebastian

'I know' Sebastian says

The evening and sleep come to quickly and tomorrow morning comes even quicker.

Neko and the girls are sorting out me and Elysia.

'I think this dress Lauren' neko says

She hands me a blue dress which has long sleeves and black lace at the hem it also has a lace up back.

Mimiko plats my pink hair and adds some mascara then I am doing after I slip on my lace up shoes.

Elysia is wearing a long sleeved grey top with a pair of black jeans and boots.

'I am ready' I say

Sebastian takes my hand and walks me down the stairs. Shiro and Elysia follow.

In the garage we uncover my car a black original beetle which never gets used.

'are you sure' Elysia asks

'yes I am' I say

Sebastian drives with me in the front next to him and the others in the back all I hope to come home to is a house.

We get to the moon and stars restaurant before our parents. We go in and sit at the table we booked.

'are you alright' Sebastian asks me

'what if she doesn't like you' I say

'she will' Elysia says

Then mine and Elysia mum comes in.

We sit through the starter not saying much.

'So you are who my daughter is dating' my mum says

'Yes I am' Sebastian replies

'you are the one my daughter is friends with' E's Mum asks

'Yes' Shiro says

The rest of lunch not much is say.

'I approve of you' my mum says

With that lunch is doing and we haven't told them well we can do that another time. We get back to the house.

'on the good side the house I still there' Shiro says

'it was awful' I say

'I isn't even tell her' I ramble

'you have a while to tell her' Sebastian tells me

'look at me' Italy shouts

Italy is dressed like a princess and I don't want to know. But I have to ask.

'oh my gods' I squeak

'don't even think about it' Sebastian says taking the sword from my hands

'you are back' Italy cries

'who is this to you' Shiro asks

I am laughing I am evil so I can get away with it.

'I am sorry' I say between giggles

'neko' Germany says

'Oh dear' I Say

'are you taking photos' I ask Elysia

'yep he looks so cute' Elysia replies

'I don't regret having so much cosplay stuff know' I grin

Sebastian looks at me and kisses me it's the only thing that will stop my evil tirade.

'good thing Lauren's mum isn't see that' America says

'no matter where you go in this house someone is hugging or kissing' Arron sighs

'it is my house' I say pulling away

'Stop talking' Sebastian says kissing me again

This gives the others time to escape.

'I really love you' I say

'stop stealing my butler' ceil says

I know ceil is only messing with me.

'I heard it isn't go well' Ceil says

'I isn't even tell her he is a demon' I admit

We go down the stairs and it looks like my entire glitter supply has been dropped everywhere. I suppose a demon is not in dire need of glitter.

'neko' England is cowering in the corner try to dodge a shower of glitter

'neko what are you doing' Shiro asks

'making this cute mew' Neko says

'Stop' Shiro says and she dose

Shiro is the only one that can stop Neko.

Though I see Arron's point about you can't go anywhere without someone hugging or kissing. We are veritable group of lovers we really are.

'something went wrong with that spell I'm telling you' I say

'what spell' England asks

'we sort of used your summoning chant' I say

'it never works properly, like he tried to summon japan but got me instead once' Russia tells us

'so we made you all nice' Elysia asks

'yep basically' Loki says

'oh and when we accidently summon villains they are more evil than normal' I say

'yep, next time use a better spell' England suggests

'There isn't going to be a next time' Mikoto says

'good idea' munakta says wrapping an arm around Mikotos waist

'We promised they could stay here' I say

'Yes we is' Elysia says

As I slope of to find Shinra.

'hay' I say

'Ceilty thanks for lending us your horse' I say

'It is ok, where...' she starts but then she sees my face

'shinra can you do me a favour' I ask

'Sure what is it' He asks

'keep Sebastian distracted' I say

'I have to go somewhere' I say

'Elysia' I call

She responds and follows me.

'we are telling our parents' I say

'that you're a demon and I am a vampire' Elysia says

'yep' I say putting my foot down

We get to my mum's house and I knock.

'Mum I am a demon and so is my boyfriend' I say before running down the drive

'right I will get a call later' I say

Elysia is a bit calmer but still runs just as fast as I do to the car.

'we will have so many questions to answer later' Elysia says

'where have you been' Izya says

'out' I say

'Sebastian wants you' Shizuo tells me

'I just got a call from your mother' Sebastian tells me

I so thought we would get away with this.

'I is nothing' I say

'ok then who told her that you and I are demons' he asks

'it was me' I say

'she is actually ok with it just it would maybe have been better if you has told her over the phone' he tells me

'I'm sorry' I say

'She say she won't tell anyone So I forgive you' he tells me

Then gives me a hug to show he means it.

Jiro on the other hand was not as mad as Sebastian and seems to like Elysia's mum.

'guys!' Yells Yata

We go down stairs to see what is the matter. I know what's wrong before I even step foot down stairs.

'where is he' Elysia asks

'over here' yata says

I take Yata away from where Fushimi is as he knows but it is not fair he has to witness his husband almost dying for the second time in two days.

'shinra where the hell are you' I shout

'here I am right behind you' Shinra says

'I do not care help Fushimi' I say

'if I couldn't do this I wouldn't be one hell of a friend' I here Sebastian say

'who the heck, are you talking to' I ask trying to hold onto Yata

'mikoto, what are you doing' Sebastian asks

'I think she may be trying to stop Yata' Elysia says

'help' I squeak

Mikoto takes Yata off me. While the others just look at me and confirms my position as that demon who is rather messed up in the head.

'you are not going any were' Shinra tells Fushimi

'let me see my husband' yata says

Mikoto lets go of him and I have never seen Yata so relived.

'this time you do as your told' Yata says

'I promise I will' Fushimi mumbles as he getting hugged so tight he can't breathe very well

Yata stops hugging him and sits in the chair next to the sofa on which Fushimi is.

'Look at you, lot your all hugging' Elysia points out

I look around and she is right all the couples are hugging. Ok this is just weird we should not be so used to this that no one is saying anything.

I switch my phone on and put YouTube on switch on a favourite speeding cars by walking on cars.

We are soon all dancing along to music as we all like the same sort of music it seems.

'care to dance' Sebastian asks

He asks as we built this city plays.

'I can't dance' I say

'you might find that you can know' Ceil says

I dance, I can dance it must be a demon thing.

'Are you crying' Arron asks Elysia

'just a little bit' she replies

It also, cry a little bit with happiness as all of the

guys dance with each other.

Ironically big girls cry comes on at this point.

I get handed a handkerchief by Sebastian.

He has way too many I don't care if he is actually a demon butler.

'Is she actually asleep' Jiro asks

'no I am awake' I reply

You see I'm short so I only come up to just about Sebastian's shoulders so it does I am guessing look like I am asleep when my head is against his shoulders.

'you are short' yata says

Yata and Fushimi can't say anything about my height Yata is shorter than me at 5ft 2 and then his husband is almost as tall as Sebastian at 5ft11.

'your shorter than I am' I say

'Yes but I am taller than Fushimi' Sebastian points out

'he is right' Jiro says

'how tall are you' Elysia asks

'6ft 1' Sebastian tells me

No wonder I look so short next to him I am only 5ft3.

'what are you doing' Germany asks

'really what are you doing' France echo's

I take of my shoes and stand next to Sebastian who seems to realise for the first time how short I actually am.

Ceil actually laughs and so dose mikoto.

'it is not funny' Yata says understanding my pain

'you're not a demon you're a dwarf' Loki chuckles for that he gets my shoe thrown at him

'stop throwing things at Loki' England says half cross half amused

'he is start it' Prussia says

'stop throwing things' Sebastian says

'if you don't stop throwing things I will take Sebastian away' Ceil says

I am not losing my Sebastian privileges not going to happen.

'look at that we finally figured the one thing she really loves and wants to keep' Munakta smiles

I am so glad I cannot blush so very glad.

'I think we have embarrassed her enough' Canada says

'No we are just getting started' Sebastian says picking me up

'put me down' I squeak

'he won't' Ceil grins

'when I get my hands on you' I tell ceil

The others realise what ceil has doing.

'you are evil' Elysia says

'I merely suggested I never ordered him to' Ceil says

'you win' I say

'put her down' ceil chuckles

Sebastian puts me down and apologises.

I look (ok glare at him) and throw my other shoe at him but he dodges curse demon powers.

'I won't really take him away' ceil tells me I forgot about that

'Have you to stopped fighting yet' Italy asks from behind Germany

'we are not actually fighting Italy' I tell him

'I don't think it is possible for you two to fight' Elysia says

'I also don't think you two could fight' Yata says

to Will and Grell

'you two fight' America says to Mikoto and Munakta

'we don't fight' England says

That is true.

We also agree Ceilty and shinra won't ever fight.

'you two fight' France says to Yata and fushimi

'time will tell for us' Prussia says

'I have an idea' neko says

'if it involves glitter the answer is no' Shiro says

'no group photo in the garden, MEW' Neko says

'that is a good idea' Italy says

'yesss' Snake agrees

'ok let's go' Bunny says

We all gather on the Pokémon battle field.

'we might not actually show up' Ceil says

'we will' I say

We set up the camera on a timer which seems to take ages to go off.

'you guys showed up' Yata says propping up Fushimi

We is and so is the vampires which is a surprise.

'We are so framing that photo look how happy Sebastian looks' I say

'that is an awful picture I'm still covered in glitter' complains Loki

'no its so perfect' England laughs

'I love but hate you, your like marmite, England' Loki tells him

'That is the weirdest proclamation of love I have ever heard' Jiro says

I am literally on the floor laughing.

'is she alright' Lucy asks

'I am totally fine' I say

'you can deal with her' Stamata says

'I will deal with her' Elysia says

'if you come in there are cookies' Elysia tells me

'also chocolate eggs' Bunny tells me

They sure know how to bribe me.

'cookies and chocolate not what a demon should eat but I still do' I say through a mouthful of cookie

'I blame you' ceil says

'I suppose it is my fault' Sebastian admits

'no I was always this weird' I tell him

'she was I have has to put up with this for years' Elysia says

'You have to put up with this forever' points out yata

'I will happily do so' Sebastian says I

He won't be saying that soon.

'LOKI' A voice roars

'uh oh' Says Loki

'That is Thor isn't it' I say

'Lauren you have Sebastian' Yata reminds me

'I know' I say

'Stop that know' Sebastian tells me

'I am not doing anything' I say

Sebastian hug me so tight I can't move he really is worried he might lose me.

'I love you the most' I tell him

'well that is good then' he says kissing the top of my head

'brother' Thor says

Me WTF is happening I think.

'that is Thor' England say Loki hiding behind him

'fuck this shit' Loki says

'Loki your langue there are innocent's around' Jiro says

'why are you here' Elysia asks

'For Loki isn't I make that clear' Thor says

'you is' Fushimi says trying to stand

'no you don't' Yata says taking his weight

'would you let go of me' I say

'no my young lady' Sebastian tells me

'what are you guys to my brother' Thor says

'friends and I am his boyfriend' England says

'Loki you have a boyfriend' Thor asks

'yes I do' Loki says

Thor looks at me like it's my fault.

'We has nothing to do with it' Elysia says

'Sebastian stop kissing her' Mikoto says

'SERIOUSLY GUYS' Loki says

'I think he was trying to stop her checking out Thor' America says

'I think I worked' I say

'Why do you want Loki 'Elysia asks

'to take him back to Asgard' Thor tells

'not going to happen' England says

'then I challenge you' Thor says

Not a wise thing to say to a god though I am not really paying attention to what is happing.

Well that is till Sebastian accepts Thor's challenge.

'what are you doing' I say

'I protect Ceil, you and my friends' He tells me

I actually cry I think a god may be able to kill a demon.

'look what you is' Celty says

'come here have a hug' Elysia says glaring at Sebastian

'you made her cry' ceil says

'you broke Lauren' Lucy tells him

'what is actually happing' Thor asks

'that is her boyfriend and he is a demon who may or may not survive against a god' Says Prussia who is also hugging me

'I am sorry' Sebastian says

I don't answer I am judging him as he has broken me and he knows it.

Ceil knows what I am up to.

'come here' Sebastian says

I relent just in case he does die.

'mortal combat is never the answer' I murmur

'says the woman who took on that angel' he replies

I hand him my sword which he knows is me forgiving him.

I help Yata get Fushimi outside. Thor hammers Sebastian no pun intended. He gets back up (Sebastian that is) and hit in the in the face I am starting to really dislike Thor a lot. I turn away Grell hugs me, I am shaking with anger and rage. My next move may be my last but it would be worth it.

'don't go killing yourself' Loki says

'Ceil needs you' Jiro says

'No I want to prove where my loyalty lies' England says stopping Loki who looks like he may cry

Will helps me move Sebastian as I am struggling not physically but emotionally. I really hate Thor.

'I know you will be fine' I say more for myself than anyone else

I know what he says before he says it as I can feel Sebastian's pain Shizuo props me up, izya is on the other side of Sebastian.

'are you alright' Ceil asks both of us

I nod.

'I only beat him up' Thor says

If could I would beat him up. Though Jiro is right Ceil needs us.

'no England it is my fight' Loki tells him

'POPCORN' Italy yells

'stop eating all my stuff' Elysia tells him

'you don't need it' Yata says

He actually drops Fushimi. He picks his husband up and dusts him off.

'Can we get on with this' Thor asks

'of course dear brother' Loki grins

'you two stop taking bets' Mimiko says to Will and Grell

'What me' Grells says

'yes you' Munakta says

'we need music' I say

'you lot are awful he could die and you want music' England says

'she is a demon' Arron says

I put the speakers on I always have the remote with me. Then I don't mean to but I switch Mr blue sky on its funny so I leave it.

'ah look how evil you have become' Ceil sounds so proud

They begin to fight and I mean It really isn't like the films. I mean the films are really not as violent. I am rooting for Loki I like bad boys.

'give me you jacket' I tell Sebastian and once I have it I put it on the ground and sit on it

Loki is down and something I never thought I would see happens England is protecting Loki.

'get away from him' England says

I get up stand on yata's foot, he drops Fushimi so I feel bad.

'Sorry' I say

'stop dropping me' Fushimi says

'sorry my fault' I say

I isn't realise but I actually care about these people.

I shudder a bit.

'England be careful' France says

I look at Munakta who throws me a sword (do not try this unless you are some kind of supernatural being).

Elysia follows my example flanked by guys who you really don't want to mess with such as Celty, Shizuo, Izaya, Will and Grell plus mikoto and Munakta the country's, snake, cat noir and ladybug plus others.

'we fight for each other' Mikoto says

'We have a great family' England says

'you better remember that' I say

'Know' Jiro says

I duck and Shizuo punches Thor. I demon and that stops Thor from doing anything else since ceil joins me as well.

'ok that is just a bit much you two' Sebastian says

'Ok that is terrifying' Elysia says

'Ok what are they doing' Thor asks

'I WILL KILL YOU' I Tell him

'Take it down a notch' Celty advises

'come here have a hug' Sebastian says

'better' Mikoto asks

'better' I say

Loki gets up looking groggy.

'what happened' Loki asks

'your brother' Jiro says

'no you are not killing him though I don't really like him.

'would I kill him' I say

'Yes you would' Grell says

'you would' Shiro says

'hand over the sword' Ceil says

'no' I say running off with the sword

'you should not run with that' Yata says

Ok I fall and trip, so impale myself it is my own stupid fault. I forget it affects Sabastian as well.

'You know that hurts' Sebastian says

'you say to the woman who has a sword stuck in her side for the second time this week' I say

'I suppose she has a point' Elysia says

'look you have killed another dress' Mimiko says dusting me off

'Any way back to the issue of Thor' England says

'you two be nice and forgive and forget' Mikoto suggests coming from this guy it makes sense

I wander back to Sebastian pulling a sword out of my ribs a I do which hurts just as much as the last time.

'ouch' I groan

'that's got to hurt' Fushimi says

'Brother come here' Thor says distracting us

England helps Loki to his feet dusting him off.

Thor hugs Loki which I am very shocked by.

'your forgiven' Thor says

'who are you and what is you do with Thor' Loki asks

'they are right you are family and family forgive each other' Thor says

'ah look someone learnt their lesson' Elysia says looking at me

'she is right you know' Ceil tells me

'also think about the fact it hurts me every time as well' Sebastian says

'I know' I grumble

'I will forgive this though as you have has a rough week' Sebastian says

'rough I have almost died at least four or five times, been turned into a demon, stopped two or three bad guys, planned a wedding' I rant

Elysia takes over

'also I have been turned into a vampire, has to figure out to tell the people I loved, officiate a wedding, stop evil guys, have died three times almost and actually died once' she says

'wow they are very rage filled today' America says

'SEBASTIAN ARE YOU EVEN LISITING TO ME' I YELL

'What do you want' he asks

'To be listened to' I say storming off

'Wow you really annoyed her' Ceil says following me

'what is he do this time' Ceil asks

'not pay attention to me' I huff

'Oh that's why your sulking' Jiro says

'my young lady' Sebastian says trying to charm me

'she won't speak to you' Thor laughs

'would this help' Sebastian says hugging me

'nope' Elysia says

'what about this' Sebastian says kissing me

'that seems to have worked' Munakta says who is leaning on Mikoto

Yata has dropped Fushimi for the third time and Munakta goes and rescues poor Fushimi.

'better now' Loki asks me

I nod.

'You haven't introduced me properly to your boyfriend Loki, I always thought you might be gay' Thor says

Loki actually faints at this point. I just sigh.

When Loki wakes up and seems to have recovered a little bit to actually introduce his brother to his lover (that sounded cooler originally).

'Thor this is England' Loki says

'England this is Thor' Loki says

Thor approves which is good.

The rest of the afternoon is spent packing up stuff for the guys as tomorrow is when they move out.

I will miss the guys but I know they will be back and we will have more battles with each other.

We have an awesome last night with each other Sebastian cooks along with France and Italy.

We play board games and watch Disney films (movies if your American).

I start to cry as I am really going to miss them despite all the near death experiences I have been through this week.

'aw don't cry' Canada says

I think I should make a speech which might not be a good idea.

Elysia follows.

'BE QUITE' Mikoto yells

'I will miss you all though you will come and visit plus you're not that far away guys' I sniffle

'oh come here you, soppy demon' Shizuo says hugging me

I actually break down, why am I sad, I should have no emotions I am a demon.

'you really are a strange creature' ceil says

'What I think is that you guys are the most amazing people we have ever meet well summoned but we will miss you' Elysia says

The morning comes to quickly we pack up the few bits they are taking with them.

Sebastian lets me go while Ceil is not so sure.

We still have Mikoto, Munakta, Yata, Fushimi, Shizuo, izya, shinra and Celty and Jiro, Mimiko, Kotaro and Sebastian and ceil so quite a few still. I am worried though that the first four may argue but we say they can stay.

When we get there the house looks better and when we get in it is furnished.

'Sherlock' Asks Germany

'my brother wanted to apologise for the assumption that you are dangerous' Sherlock says

'We will see you soon' John says then they leave

'awesome' Italy yells

With that we take our leave well the ones that aren't living in a mansion I am sure we got the short end of the stick with this.

Though when I look at my two boys I know I haven't.

As soon as we get home we get a call.

'I haven't even sat down yet' I laugh

We no then we have not gotten rid of them but that's another tale. For another time.

I hope you enjoyed this story and look out for the sequel to the summoning, the end of the days as we know them will be coming soon!


End file.
